The Britannian Princess
by SnowyNeko
Summary: Princess Victoria vi Britannia has always disapproved of her father, the Emperor's, ways due to a childhood crush of hers who thought the same. When a mysterious voice gives a rebel group a chance at victory, will she completely abandon her own country? There is a relationship between half siblings in this. If you disapprove, don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

I'm back! I promised a story before Christmas, and here it is! It isn't SAO like I'd originally thought it would be, but I'm really in love with this anime and of course my precious Lelouch. As with all my stories, I leave out any description of the main character's appearance so you can put yourself in her place easier. If you like, you can tell me how you picture her. I'd love to know, really!

Colin: Miss author, what are you doing?

SnowyNeko: *blinks* Whatever do you mean?

Lelouch: I think she's referring to the fact that your clinging to my arm.

SnowyNeko: Does that bother you, Lulu?

Lelouch: Well-

SnowyNeko: I'm just so delighted to have you here! I look forward to working with you!

Lelouch: Uh, me too?

SnowyNeko: Oh yeah, you're here too, Colin. What did you want again?

Colin: ...Nevermind...Just remember you don't own Lelouch or the anime.

SnowyNeko: *Pouts* Thanks for ruining my mood, Colin. Oh well! I get to have Lulu here with me now!

Lelouch: I think it's time to present the story.

SnowyNeko: Okay! Without further ado, The Britannian Princess.

* * *

I veer my knightmare to the right, barely in time to avoid a direct hit. I curse and return fire. The enemy pilot, with his knightmare frame damaged beyond repair, ejects. Around me, the rebels swarm in to finish off the three remaining knightmares of the Britannian Empire.

These rebels are a fairly new terrorist group consisting of elevens (excuse me, Japanese.) When I first heard about them, I thought they'd fall in no time. Very few have stood against Britannia and survived much longer.

Regretfully, due to that assumption, I fought with the Britannian army at the beginning of this battle. This is my first time in a knightmare frame and I personally agree with the terrorists, but I thought it my duty as princess to fight for my own country, not against it if there's no chance of changing it. Also, I figured I might be able to save a couple of elev- er, Japanese, citizens if I were on the battlefield. I tried my earnest to stay out of harm's way by listening in on the terrorists' radio signals.

The Britannian military was baffled as to why they couldn't intercept the rebel communications, but I discovered it fairly easily. They use walkie-talkies, something so old the military never even considered it. All I had to do was tune into their frequency and every conversation of theirs played audibly through a dusty walkie-talkie I'd managed to dig up.

I had been using that system without telling anyone, as useful as it might've been for the military. As I was squirming around a confrontation, a new voice poured through the speaker. I was so shocked I pulled to a halt, thankfully hidden in a dark alley between two crumbling buildings. The mystery person began to instruct the one terrorist that had an old-fashioned knightmare frame.

His voice was confident and urgent, speaking of strategy rivaling that of my half sister Cornelia. From what I could tell, the terrorists seemed to be listening to him too. If it continued, I knew Clovis would have to retreat. When the voice ordered the terrorist in the outdated knightmare to the train tracks, the battle might as well have just ended. I knew exactly what the oncoming train held, and so did the mystery person, apparently.

I popped the hatch and abandoned my government knightmare then. Here was a terrorist group staring me in the face with a clever strategist and a chance at victory. If I didn't take this opportunity, I might as well stick my throat out to a pack of starving wolves and die.

I take with me my radio connecting me to the rebels and nothing else. I even swapped my royal clothes with the clothing of a nearby dead peasant. The shirt may have been soaked through with the poor innocent's blood, but the terrorists would notice more if a girl in flashy Britannian garments were to try to join their ranks. As I ran to where the train had been stopped, I clipped the walkie-talkie to the waistline of my pants and threw my hair into a sloppy ponytail. No one would be able to recognize me without a close inspection.

To sum up the rest, I slipped into the line of terrorists and claimed one of the newer knightmare frames that had been transported here in the train. They still are yet to realize there's an extra unnamed soldier among them. I just keep quiet and listen to the orders and follow as directed. The other terrorist knightmare pilots opposing Britannia fight with me without noticing I'm out of place in any way.

My squad is told to turn and shoot west in approximately thirteen seconds. With the help of this ghost commander, we gain ground at an alarming rate. Brother Clovis was never meant for harsh war like this. He's always been one of those gentler types, one of the few incorrupt descendants of the Emperor. Schneizel and Cornelia are a different story. At this point, I can see Clovis beginning to panic. He'll probably look to that crazed earl for help, and in all honesty I'm curious as to what that insane man will suggest.

All at once, a magnificent white knightmare engages my group in battle. The terrorists around me attempt to fight it, but I fall back. I've never before seen a model of that caliber. Its mere presence will be the winning move if we don't do something!

My hands fly across the control panels, retracting the gun and sinking my machine to stealth mode. My knightmare creeps along slowly, but quietly, into the shadows and away from the white weapon of destruction. The button on the walkie-talkie that would allow me communication with the rebels taunts me. Should I press it, I could warn the others of the immediate threat looming over them and possibly contribute to the defeat of Britannia in this battle. However, it would alert the terrorists to yet another suspicious figure in their midst.

Gritting my teeth, I press the button. "There's a white colored knightmare entering the field," I report. "It's one of a kind, as far as I can tell. It'll be dangerous."

One of the terrorists, whom I've designated as their leader save for the mystery voice, demands I state my name.

"Tori, sir," I inform him. My full name is Victoria vi Britannia, but they shouldn't be able to identify me by my nickname. It's better they don't know who I am. "I am a civilian who just joined in your resistance, and I'm telling you to be cautious of the new knightmare!"

The unknown voice interrupts. "Tell me everything about the knightmare you saw, down to the last detail.

So I recite its appearance, style of fighting, and how many I saw it take out. As I do, cries of defeat flow through the radio from unprepared rebel pilots. I continue with my description, only cringing.

"The thing is, sir, is that he didn't kill any of them," I tell him, only just realizing it myself. "They all escaped unharmed, although their knightmares are beyond any hope of repair."

"Thank you for the information, soldier. I look forward to meeting you after the fight."

Seeing myself dismissed, I travel around before discovering a still together group of rebels to rejoin. The fighting lasts for quite a while, Britannia winning of course. The white knightmare destroys my group more than once, forcing me to seek out others to fight alongside.

Suddenly, I hear Clovis commanding a retreat. I stare at the speaker, speechless. They were winning! Clovis isn't an idiot. Surely he can see what an advantage he has! He wouldn't pull back, unless… Could it be one of terrorists has gotten through the royal guard?

The only situation I can see Clovis ordering such a thing under is if the threat is specifically his own life. No one else seems to recognize the oddity of the military's retreat and cheer obnoxiously.

Even among the joy of the victory, something bothers me. It isn't the order Clovis gave; that can be justified logically.

It's the mystery voice, which I'm sure is also haunting the rebels as well, but probably not in the same way. It's just, I feel as if I've heard that voice before. The tone, the language, it all sets off an alarm in the back of my mind.

I don't know how it's possible, but that voice sounded vaguely familiar.

* * *

How do you like Victoria? She's one of my favorite characters I've ever written about. I get the feeling exploring her personality will be a blast! I can't wait to write the next chapter.

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	2. Chapter 2

I have to apologize for three things. One, in the last one I spelled Kallen as Colin, and that is obviously incorrect. It should be spelled right in this chapter. Also, the updates might be a little slower than my last stories, but not too bad. Also, Lelouch doesn't appear in this chapter. As much as I love him, he didn't fit into this little snippet whatsoever. He should be appearing a lot more after this, though.

Lelouch: I'm fine with sitting this one out. I have studying to do anyway.

SnowyNeko: But..but…I'M SORRY!

Lelouch: Ack! She's back on my arm! C.C, help!

C.C: Could you please leave him alone, miss author?

SnowyNeko: Ignore it, and I'll buy you all the pizza you want.

C.C: *Goes back to eating her pizza*

Nunnally: Brother, is something bothering you?

Lelouch: Uh, no Nunnally. I'm fine.

SnowyNeko: Oh, hi Nunnally! How are you?

Nunnally: I'm doing very well, miss author. Are you hanging out with my brother again?

SnowyNeko: Yup!

Nunnally: I'm glad you're his friend. He can be a little cold at times to other people.

Lelouch: Hey!

SnowyNeko: Unfortunately, I do not own any of Code Geass or my precious Lelouch. On with the story!

* * *

Not only does Clovis order a retreat, but also told the Britannian soldiers not to harm anyone and treat the injured, both Britannians _and_ elevens. Clovis has never particularly been anti-Japanese, but he never really cared for them. He just sort of let them be.

Reluctant soldiers escort everyone alive out of the disintegrating city. I exit along with them, camouflaged by from familiar eyes by the sheer mass of the crowd. Every here and there, I catch a terrorist doing the same thing I am. In a situation like this, it really is the safest course of action.

The only thing that actually distinguishes regular everyday citizens from the rebels is the expression on their faces. Mine matches that of the terrorists. The closest rebel to me is a girl probably my age, with pinkish red hair cut to her shoulders. Her face isn't afraid, nor is it saddened. Her eyes portray a sort of solemn defiance unlike those around her.

As much as one might try to hide, their past and what they've been through shines out through their eyes. They're the windows to the soul, as the old saying goes.

From what I see, I conclude her anger sprouts from her pride as a Japanese. She's had the disgrace to have her name and country stripped from her, and she has that look of determination to do something about that. There's no doubt in my mind she's an active rebel through and through, and likely an important one.

While I'm studying her, I carelessly neglect to watch exactly where I'm going. I collide with an agitated soldier, tripping.

"Watch it, you damned eleven!" he hisses venomously. I keep my head down, a smile spreading across my face as I chuckle to myself. If only he knew who he was cursing at. "Not going to apologize? Ungrateful bitch!" He raises his gun, not to shoot, but to hit me. I duck as he brings it down, scolding myself. I shouldn't have provoked him. If I get a visible injury, people will get suspicious when I return to the villa. I can't afford my treason to be revealed so soon. He misses, but only by a hair.

"Please stop it!" The girl I had been analyzing earlier rushes to my side, holding her hands up as a shield. "She was nearly slaughtered a minute ago! Please, spare her." Her terrified peasant impersonation fools the guard, who lowers his weapon with a grunt. In her eyes, however, I can see how much it irritates her to be begging a Britannian dog.

As the man walks away, I give her my thanks. "You have my gratitude. I promise I'll pay you back someday."

"I expect you to," she tells me, holding out her hand. "You're Tori, aren't you. I saw you climbing out of your knightmare once Prince Clovis called off the attack."

I clasp her hand and shake it. "I'm Tori," I confirm. "I prefer not to share my last name so freely."

"Kallen. I prefer the same." There's a moment of silence and we continue to evacuate. After a minute or two, I glance over at her.

"So, why is a Britannian student like you fighting?" I question, confused. I had been almost certain she was an eleven, judging by the look in her eyes. She draws a small blade, under the impression I can't see it.

"How do you know that?"

I ignore the knife, settling for looking straight ahead. "Your phone," I say simply.

Her cellphone is resting on her ear; likely, she forgot to take it off after her last call. It's extremely recognizable to me, as it's provided by all Britannian schools. Clovis hadn't thought schools were his forte, so he left the school regulations in my charge. The school phones are for when students are absent. I may have the same line of thinking of many rebels, but I'm not an idiot. Everyone needs to be educated whether they're ele…Japanese, or not. I made it so that when a student is sick or on vacation, they can take lessons from their teachers on those specific phones. Of course, the over-the-phone lessons are monitored to make sure they're used for nothing except that.

Kallen's hand flies to her ear. Hurriedly, she fumbles to remove her phone and stuff it in her pocket. The knife vanishes from her hand.

"My mother was Japanese," she mentions dismissively.

I raise an eyebrow. "Was?" She averts her gaze, but her voice holds what I can't see in her eyes.

"That woman is no mother of mine."

"My mother is Japanese as well," I confess. "But my father isn't." He's definitely not an eleven. When mom had me, the emperor didn't even know she was an eleven. As soon as he found out, she was sentenced to death and the scandal was publicized. I was mentioned, being the third imperial princess, but only unofficially. The stand in is sister Euphemia, who is the third princess by sanctioned title. I am very rarely mentioned in Britannian politics or in the family line of succession. There are plenty of common folk who have never even heard of me.

The fact that I'm barely recognized as the emperor's daughter is one of the facts I don't have my own name. Every child from a different mother has a name unique to their maternal figure except me. For the first few years of my life I was simply Victoria Britannia. I adopted the vi from one of my half brothers that I used to play with all the time when I was younger.

When Kallen turns back to me, her demeanor is a little more open. "A half-blood? You do know that you're technically a Britannian citizen, then, right?"

I nod. "I know, but neither of my parents ever gave me the choice to attend a Britannian school, so I've always considered myself Japanese." I've had royal tutors before, sure, but as a princess I've never socialized with any regular Britannians or elevens. I would say I'm perfectly okay with that, but that would be a lie.

"Do you want to?" she ventures, not noticing she's slipped out of her formal manner.

"I may be a bit curious."

"I could enroll you at my school, if you like," she offers. "You could be attending by tomorrow."

"I'd be missing school quite a lot if I am to fight with you guys, won't I?" I point out. As much as I'd love a chance to act like a normal teenager, there would be obvious troubles, the biggest being my consistent absence from the villa. But maybe if there are dorms and the officials back at the villa consent to my attendance…

Seeing my inner debate, Kallen says, "I can enroll you as my cousin who always takes care of me when I'm 'sick'. That way no one will question your absence."

I consider this, only just keeping a straight face. She's offering me something I probably won't get again. Not only am I getting a free pass into the rebellion, but an opportunity at a somewhat normal school life. This isn't something that comes along everyday, and I want it.

"I would appreciate it," I tell her.

"Then we'll head to my house and-"

"Can I just meet you at the school?" I interject. It might be nationally broadcast if I randomly drop off the radar. I have to get permission, as much as I'd like to stick my tongue in their faces and go without it. I'll have to somehow sort it out with Clovis and his advisors.

"Why?" she asks, automatically suspicious. With her life, that's to be expected.

"I have to find my family," I lie. "I have to be sure they're alright before I leave them alone for so long."

Her expression turns ashamed. Her eyes tell me she feels horrible for asking something so obvious while it very well could be that my entire family was killed. That's the way she sees it, anyway.

"I'll have your uniforms prepared then," she notes. "I'll be waiting for you tomorrow morning at the gates of Ashford Academy. Do you know where that is?"

I nearly laugh. All I had been hoping for was a school with dorms, so my disappearances after school wouldn't be a problem as it would if I had to go home to the villa. It only had to be suitable enough for a royal not to spit at it, and I had thought a place like Ashford was too much to hope for! Run primarily by the Ashford family, Ashford Academy is the most prestigious Britannian school in all of Area 11. This must be too good to be true!

"Thank you for everything, Kallen. I'll see you tomorrow."

"No problem," she assures me. "I look forward to fighting with you."

I'm overjoyed when I encounter little resistance of my going to school at the villa. I tell them all I'll take care of it and no one will recognize me, and that's all it takes. I don't have to even mention the school. Something else seems to have them all preoccupied, but it doesn't concern me as far as I can tell so I shake it off. I figure they must all be in shock from Clovis's retreat order.

I don't even realize Clovis's absence that night.

* * *

This chapter was almost like a prologue. It tells you how a princess like her begins going to Ashford Academy in the first place. I think Kallen and she will become close friends. In the next chapter, the story should really start to move along. I can't wait!

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello people! This one might be a little short, but I just sat down today and wrote. This was all done in one sitting. Finally, Lelouch vi Britannia has arrived!

C.C: Took you long enough.

SnowyNeko: Shut up and eat your pizza.

C.C: Certainly. *Nom*

Lelouch: You're going to get fat eating like that, C.C.

C.C: *Pauses, then shrugs.* *Nom*

SnowyNeko: So, Lulu, does Nunnally know there's a girl living in your room?

Lelouch: Um...

SnowyNeko: Uhuh, I see. HEY NUNNALLY! LELOUCH HAS A SURPRISE FOR-

Lelouch: *covers my mouth* She's kidding, Nunnally. Sorry to interrupt your origami.

Nunnally: Okay, but it would've been nice if there had been a surprise.

SnowyNeko: *Licks hand*

Lelouch: Hey!

SnowyNeko: I always do that when someone covers my mouth. XD

C.C: Gross.

SnowyNeko: Do you want your pizza privileges revoked?

C.C: ...*nom*

Lelouch: SnowyNeko does not own Code Geass in any way.

SnowyNeko: Aww, Lulu! Why you gotta be so mean?

* * *

I leave the villa before sunrise, leaving behind a note for Clovis explaining the basics of running the schools in Area 11. I wear the same clothes I stole from the dead eleven yesterday, except I took time to clean them myself. Since I've never done any sort of housework in my life, it took quite a while. The pants were simply caked in dirt, but the shirt was sullied with bloodstains. It was a chore that took half the night.

My lack of sleep is visible in the purple bags that hang below my eyes. Although I'm yawning every five seconds, the plus side is they gave me the idea of glasses. The lenses are completely fake, and the black frame is huge, but they do an ample job of hiding my appearance.

I carry with me the plainest bag I could find. The outside is black for the most part. The real elegance is on the inside, which is lined with silver silk and golden zippers and pockets everywhere. In it, I have my walkie-talkie, an old fashioned pistol, and a few notebooks. In my excitement, it was all I could think to bring.

My reason for setting out so early is that I'm traveling by foot. I can't let Kallen see me, a supposed survivor from Shinjuku, being escorted in a luxury car. That wouldn't exactly fit the image, you know? By the time I reach Ashford, the sun is almost above the horizon and I'm dripping in sweat.

Kallen blinks. "Did you run the whole way here?"

"No…other way…here," I pant. Kallen looks completely different from last time. Her spiked hair is smoothed down and her stance has a tired sway. Her expression is kind of…out of it. A perfect disguise, I see. Even her eyes seem to be wiped blank. I nearly miss the spark in them. I guess I'll have to create a parallel existence like she has.

Kallen turns and starts to walk away. "I'll show you to your dorm room, but we have to hurry. Class begins in ten minutes."

She says we need to make haste, but her pace is fairly snail-like. Still, we reach the dorm within six minutes time. She tosses me a uniform and I change at light speed. These commoner clothes are a lot easier to get into and out of than what I'm used to. My hair again in a messy ponytail, we (kind of) rush to class. This makes for another huge building I'll have to memorize the layout of. The bell blares as we step foot in the classroom. Kallen takes her seat, but I stand there awkwardly, staring at the ground.

"Class, this is our new student. Her name is Tori Kozuki, and she's Kallen's cousin. Please give her a warm welcome."

I give the teacher a small, uneasy smile. This shy girl act should work beautifully. This is an entirely new experience for me, after all. Should I 'forget' something that is completely normal in any school, they'll sum it up to nervousness. The teacher smiles back at me encouragingly.

"There's a seat open in the back for you," he points out to me mildly. "You'll fit in here just fine. I hope you like learning!"

I nod slightly. Glancing up, I scan the room to find my seat, careful not to make eye contact with anyone. I lock my gaze on an empty spot one seat away from the window and begin to shuffle towards it. The entire time, I hang my head low so that my bangs form a curtain over my face.

I slip into my new chair and the teacher commences his scribbling on the board. That's when I realize I must've left my supplies back in the dorm along with my bag. I sigh, leaning forward on my elbows. Nothing I can do about it now.

My full attention goes to what the teacher is saying. My memory has always been extraordinarily retentive, and I love to learn new things. I know everything there is to know about Britannian politics, and I've been told I can do math better than a super computer. History, science, language; you name it, I've mastered it. Even so, there is so much for me to learn from just being here in an everyday classroom. I do my absolute best to absorb even the tiniest details.

"Do you need a notebook?"

_That voice…!_

My eyes widen and I turn to look at the person sitting on my left. I…that isn't possible! I blink in rapid succession, but the vision doesn't vanish. Slowly, I force myself to turn back to the board, struggling to regain control over my expression. I can't.

"Y-yeah," I sputter out quietly. This doesn't make any sense! How? _What the hell?_

He slides one of his spiral notebooks in front on me, setting a ballpoint pen atop it. My hand shakes as it moves to pick it up. How is he still alive? He was dead! Not only that, but it was _his _voice yesterday! It was distorted over the radio, but I'd recognize it anywhere.

"Is something wrong?" he asks me, sounding concerned. I look at him out of the corner of my eye, my heart nostalgically skipping a beat. His dark hair, violet eyes, they're the same as I remember. His build is slender and tall, his skin still porcelain white. His eyes, those eyes I could never read, hold no trace of recognition, but it's him. Without a doubt, it's him.

"I'm fine," I whisper, barely audible. "Thanks for the notebook and pen." I hunch over, putting my arm up to casually block my view of him. My hand moves all on its own, mindlessly taking notes while my thoughts race out of control. Could I possibly be asleep? Is that it? Am I having a dream? Or would this be a nightmare?

My fingers clench. I just don't know anymore! I _knew_ he was sent to Japan, yes, but I was the first to be told that he and Nunnally died when Britannia moved in and took over. But somehow, here he is, sitting right beside me alive and well.

Here's the boy I cried over for months after I was told of his passing, and I still cry for some nights. The boy whose name I decided to take as my own, and who I played with every day as a young child. Here's the boy who was my first and only crush I've had in my seventeen years of living. Sitting next to be is none other than Lelouch vi Britannia.

With that name, I snap, and everything goes dark.

* * *

Just in case someone doesn't understand, she passes out in the end. I mean, how would you react to learning someone you had loved and thought dead for years suddenly turned up by your side? I tried to act out some of her reactions while I was writing this, and must've looked like a complete lunatic. Makes me happy I didn't write this in public. Anyway, I'm really getting into this story, but I've got a thousand page book to read within the next few weeks before it has to be returned to the library, so I might not be updating every few days. I'll tell if I finish it or not.

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	4. Chapter 4

These sort of chapters are my favorite to write for some reason. It makes me feel empowered to humanize my characters, I guess. Of course, this chapter is centered around my lovely Lulu!

Kallen: Christmas is coming up, isn't it?

SnowyNeko: I can't wait! But there aren't any presents under the tree yet… :(

Milly: Should I plan a gift exchange?

SnowyNeko: Yeah!

Milly: And we can all wear ugly sweaters, and build a life sized gingerbread house!

Kallen: Life sized?

SnowyNeko: Can it be painted with white chocolate?

Milly: Sure! I'll have Lelouch wear a santa outfit, too!

SnowyNeko: I don't want him in a fake beard.

Milly: *smirks* A girl's santa costume.

SnowyNeko: *nosebleed*

Kallen: Umm… SnowyNeko does own any of Code Geass.

SnowyNeko: *faints from lose of blood*

* * *

_I'm in a field. It isn't just any field, but the one near my half brother's villa that we would play in as young children. Across the grasses, Lelouch is helping his sister Nunnally walk. She's such an adorable little thing, only just growing out of crawling, and Lulu and I absolutely fawn over her. Out of the many children the emperor has had, she has to be by far the most spoiled._

_Lelouch is holding Nunnally's hands up to support her while I crouch a short distance away, encouraging her. Upon reaching me, Nunnally giggles that cute little laugh of her that makes everyone around her smile. She clenches her tiny fists around a patch of dandelions nearby and holds them out to her fully blood-related brother._

_An irreplaceable grin paints Lulu's face as he accepts them. He's scrawny as a child, but in my eyes he has always appeared as the definition of princely, the knight in shining armor from every girls' dream. Without warning, he leans over and tucks one of the bright yellow flowers behind my ear. For once, I can read his eyes. They tell me that right here, right now, he's content._

_And then it happens. Lulu begins to run and I begin to chase him, Nunnally dawdling behind. Just an innocent game of tag, but I know what's about to come. Over and over, so many times. Every time, I can never catch him. Every time, he never stops._

_I watch in horror as the perfect boy's eyes fly wide in shock before he tumbles down the hill. Head over heels, his body twists and turns in every which way. I throw my hands over Nunnally's eyes yet again and bury my head in her hair, breathing shakily. I'm too afraid to look. I know what will be there if I do. If I see it, I will scream._

_But then there's something new, something that hasn't ever happened before._

"Tori, wake up. You're having a bad dream."

I jolt into consciousness to find the grown up version of that boy sitting next to me. Eyes wide, I jerk upright and throw my arm around his neck.

"Oh my God! Lelouch!" My body is convulsing with shivers, but my grip on him remains tight. A few hiccups escape me, but I manage to hold back the tears. His arms wrap around me as well, and oh, how amazing they feel! I rest my forehead on his shoulder, trying to even out my breathing. "Lelouch! I thought…I saw…I…You're alive!"

"Alive," he repeats, confirming my statement. "And so is Nunnally." I'll realize later that my grip on him must be causing him pain (he never was physically strong), but for now no such thought crosses my mind.

"You…you didn't seem to recognize me…" A final hiccup slips out and all my tension seems to fade. Now, I'm slumped against him and using him to remain in my upright position. He laughs, a sound that finally convinces my eyes to water.

"You always were a sensitive girl, he comments. I smile into his shoulder. He lowers his voice before continuing. "You didn't want my to yell, 'What are _you _doing here', did you? But you gave me a surprise, Victoria."

"I've told you to call me Tori," I mumble, energy drained. "Thanks to you, I might have to spend the rest of my first day of school bedridden."

"Never mind that," he whispers urgently. "Care to tell me what exactly you're doing here under the alias of Tori Kozuki?"

I turn my head to look at him. Correction, to glare at him. "Care to tell _me _why you were ordering around the terrorists like their king?" He flinches and becomes stiff. Immediately feeling like I shouldn't have brought it up, I hide my face again.

"Don't answer that," I murmur regretfully. "You never did like the way Britannia ran things." His arms around me are a little less gentle, but my childhood feelings for him keep me from feeling threatened. Lulu was always the one to catch me when I stumbled, or help me up if I tripped. I trust him not to hurt me.

"You still haven't answered my question," he points out. I grin, relieved for some reason.

"For once, Lulu, you've failed to connect the dots," I chuckle. "I even gave you my name over the radio yesterday."

His hands fly to my arms, pushing me back so that he can look at me. "You joined the rebellion." It's a fact, not a question.

"Yup! If you plan to keep your identity secret, I may be helpful as a middleman." The both of us have returned our expressions to their usual masks. Even though I'm celebrating on the inside, this situation calls for me to be serious. Apparently, Lelouch thinks the same, because his face is once again unreadable.

"I'll be counting on you, then, Victoria Britannia."

I raise my hand for him to shake, which he does. "The name is Tori Kozuki." He cracks a smile, sliding back into his school mode. Then I add, "By the way, can you tell me where exactly we are?" I've been wondering ever since I woke up whose bed I was passed out in.

Laughing, he fills me in. "After you fainted, I pretended to freak out and the teacher let me take you here to the infirmary. Kallen was here for the rest of first hour, but I told her I'd stay with you until you woke up. It's near lunchtime now."

"And no one will realize you're gone?"

He shakes his head. "Rivalz will know because he was there in the classroom with us, but I don't have classes with any of my other friends until after lunch."

"So no one will know." I smirk. "What are you, a total zero at this school?"

"Not quite."

All of the sudden, a girl throws open the door to the infirmary in a huff.

"I heard from Rivalz you were here, Lulu!" she exclaims without pause. "Are you alright?" I put up my wall again, shrinking back timidly. As he reassures her he's fine, I nearly scoff. _So he kept the Lulu nickname._ Then, I feel a pang of surging jealousy. They're getting along so well, and she seems really worried about him.

Catching myself, I bite my cheek harshly until blood spills. As a kid, those sorts of thoughts were fine, but now we're grown. I can't think of him that way, even if we do have different mothers.

"Oh, Shirley, this is the new student Tori Kozuki. Tori, this is my friend Shirley."

Even though the shy smile I give her is nothing but false, I struggle to form it properly. She smiles back at me genuinely. In the hallway, I spot Kallen watching us. I visibly brighten and call out to her, using her like a lifeline. When she comes in, Lelouch excuses Shirley and himself.

Kallen shuts the door behind them and takes the same seat Lulu had. Her expression has reverted back to the one from yesterday, only something seems off. I drop the act and sit up, fully alert.

"Be careful around him," she warns me, clearly meaning Lelouch. "I think he knows more than he lets on."

"What do you mean?" I wonder.

"She told me not to mention Shinjuku to anyone earlier today. I don't know how he would have done it, but it's possible he might be the voice from before."

"I doubt it," I lie easily. "I know you're a Britannian student, but the likelihood of another being a half-blood and actively pursuing the rebellion is low. The odds are even lower because there are already two of us here."

She thinks it over. "You're probably right, but I want to know why he mentioned Shinjuku like that to me. Anyway. That's not what I came here to tell you."

"Then tell."

"Good news for us," she tells me dryly. "Prince Clovis is dead."

* * *

Christmas is closing in, and I haven't bought any presents yet! Gah! I don't wanna get coal in my stocking again! Oh yeah, and I've **got **to do something about that ultra creepy elf on the shelf. I swear, it's planning my murder this very minute. I'll write again soon…If I'm still alive...

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	5. Chapter 5

Good news! I haven't been brutally mutilated by that hideous little elf yet! And on a brighter note, there are now a ton of presents under the tree! I can't wait to open them, even though I can guess what half of them are. :P

SnowyNeko: I bought you a present too, Lulu!

Lelouch: Thank you. *opens* Are these... cat ears?

SnowyNeko: Yupperdoodles! :D Now try them on, I wanna see how they look on you!

C.C: There's something else, too.

Lelouch: Oh. And a matching black tail.

SnowyNeko: Put 'em on! Put 'em on!

Lelouch: Thanks, but I think I'll do that later. *never*

SnowyNeko: *pout* No! I have to see them now! They are a Christmas from me, after all. I have to be sure I got the right size.

Milly: I'll help you put them on!

Lelouch: Wait! No-! *gets tackled*

Milly: How's that, miss author?

SnowyNeko: *covers nose with tissue that soon turns red* I made a good decision...

Lelouch: Snowyneko does not own any of Code Geass.

* * *

My movements aren't short of robotic as I work with Kallen and Ohgi, the rebel leader. Kallen approached me earlier this afternoon and informed me she had met a mysterious masked figure that claimed to be the unidentified voice from two days ago. He had apparently called himself Zero, and promised to deliver Suzaku Kururugi to the rebels to prove his loyalty to the cause.

The honorary Britannian is the one who is wrongly accused of assassinating Clovis. As such, such a feat like kidnapping him from Britannian grasp seems impossible. But I have faith in Lelouch, even if he _is_ the real murderer of Clovis.

The mere thought makes my stomach churn. When I was told Lulu had died, Clovis was the sibling who comforted me. He was a true big brother, gentle and sweet. He shared is love of the arts with me. I could never hate Lelouch, let alone hold a grudge against him, but it pains me to think Clovis is actually dead.

I've been mechanic ever since I heard the news. No one else knows who really did it, but Lelouch didn't have to tell me for me to realize it was him. He was certainly involved, being on the terrorist side in the last battle. Clovis probably would've let him near enough to pull it off, Lelouch being our half brother and all. I know it must be harder on Lulu than on me.

"Your mind needs to be here right now, Tori," Kallen scolds me, tossing me a roll of masking tape. After only a few days, it's surprising how much trust she's put in me. The rebellion probably needs all the support it can get.

Lelouch, hidden behind a mask, ordered us to build a shell around a vehicle that resembles Clovis's personal transport. I haven't gotten the chance to ask why, but I help out all I can. The other two make numerous mistakes in mimicking the appearance, which I fix as soon as they look the other way. Lelouch has said only the outside matters, but I'll bet anything the outside has to be a perfect match.

The temperature is sweltering and my hair sticks to my neck, sweat drips from my nose. It isn't exactly how you'd picture a princess to look, and Kallen and Ohgi aren't in any better shape. I pause in the middle of my work to dig around in my bag. From it, I pull out a water bottle. After gulping down about half, I offer the rest to Kallen.

She takes it gratefully, saying, "I seriously hope this is worth all this effort."

"It will be," I promise her. "I'm sure it will."

I never do get to ask Lelouch about it plan. Kallen and I are stuck in the front seats of the fake set of wheels we manages to throw together. We wear matching uniforms and hats that shade our faces.

Lelouch is on top of the vehicle, exposed to gunfire. Although I'm sure he has it all thought through carefully, I worried his position has him too vulnerable.

There was something he had us load into the back before we set the plan into action. Whatever it is, it's more likely than not, his trump card. I am able to see where this is going to some extent. Jeremiah Gottwald is someone who will do anything to make himself look good in politics. When he hears there's a copy of Clovis's transportation, he'll want to confront us face to face to punish us. That ego of his is what'll allow us through. Then, Lelouch will use whatever's in the back as a threat.

That's the main outline, but the details are still blurry. How do we get away? How can we prevent them from following us if we do? I'll be asking Lulu for an explanation later.

As expected, we're met by a couple of knightmare frames. I tap into their communication waves easily so their conversation plays through the mangled radio in our car. As predicted, Gottwald orders them to let us through to him.

Kallen, who is manning the wheel, is growing visibly anxious. Unlike me, she doesn't get it at all. She's just doing as she's told blindly, taking a huge leap of faith in the process. If I was in her place, I'd be equally uneasy. She may be half Britannian as I am, but her determination is entirely that of an enraged eleven's. Even though she'd despise me if she were to uncover my identity, I find her admirable.

Gottwald looks as confident as ever, laughing when he sees our automobile. Lelouch introduces himself simply as Zero, the same name he had given Kallen. This sends whispers rippling through the crowd, which consists of pure pro Britannian citizens.

When Lelouch presents his trump card, the effect is apparent. The crowd evidently doesn't understand what it is, but obviously Gottwald does. He jerks back, eyes widening as he draws his gun and points it directly at Lelouch. His voice is suddenly uneven and unsure.

"I propose a trade," Lelouch announces. "This, for Suzaku Kururugi."

"I cannot accept that!" Gottwald proclaims. "He killed our wonderful Prince Clovis! He is to be put on trial!"

I can practically feel Lelouch's smirk on his face. This is going exactly how he wanted to. Knowing what's coming, I turn my head away from Kallen and try to compose myself.

"That man is innocent, Jeremiah," Lelouch articulates. "The one who killed Clovis is not him, but me!"

Gasps arise from the audience, and Gottwald plainly falters. No one expected the real assailant to step forward, and yet, here he is. Kallen is shaking, repeating quietly to herself that it he gone too far. A tear streaks down my cheek.

Gottwald recollects himself. "I refuse to believe it! You have disrespected the crown and nation by creating such a vehicle, and then you claim to have murdered our prince?" The surrounding knightmares raise their guns and I close my eyes. He should be safe. He predicted this and prepared for a situation like this…right?

"I wouldn't do that, Orange," Lelouch warns him. "Your reputation would be ruined." Jeremiah looks at him, confused. "You would regret killing me."

Lelouch taps on the roof of the car and I take the wheel from Kallen, who is too terrified to do anything. I move the vehicle forward slowly, gritting my teeth to stop any more tears.

"Jeremiah, you will let us go, along with the man you now hold captive!"

Gottwald if frozen for a second, before, "Of course. Release him immediately!" Kallen jerks back, as do I. One of the knightmare pilots, a girl, yells back at him in bewilderment. He simply repeats his order. When another pilot questions him, his voice becomes angered.

I watch in shock. What is this? There must be something Lelouch knows about Jeremiah he doesn't want getting out, but what could be so bad as to drive him to this? Gottwald, while obsessed with his stature, is nothing but loyal to the country he serves. It doesn't make any sense!

But it's happening. Suzaku is unbound and left to go with Lelouch, who has hopped down off the car and is walking towards him. I slide into the driver seat when Kallen gets out of the car. This part of the plan Lelouch explained to us. Kallen stops by 'Zero's' side and says something to him. With that, Lelouch presses a button and the giant capsule in the back of the car lets out a large puff of colored smoke.

Gottwald blocks the female pilot who tries to shoot us, while Ohgi uses his knightmare to help Lelouch and Kallen escape with Suzaku. In the muddle, I recklessly crash the car out of the premises. I purposely aim it toward a building before jumping out and watching it explode. Nothing but rubble for the Britannians to dig through for clues.

As I run for my life, the tears break out. I bite by lip and attempt to rub away the water so I can see where I'm heading, but it doesn't work. I collapse to my knees, the wreckage of the car a fair ways behind me and burning strong.

He's dead! Clovis is dead! Of all people, why did it have to be him? Cornelia, Schneizel, even Euphie I could've dealt with. They are all my siblings through my father like Clovis, but they didn't stand by my side when I went into a yearlong depression over Lulu. They weren't there to help me back onto my feet, and take care of me for years after.

But still, it's a trade off. Clovis, or Lelouch, the boy I had loved so much as a child, and may still hold feelings for. As much as I will mourn Clovis, I'm overjoyed to have Lelouch back. I don't want to ever let him go again.

* * *

And the story continues on! This one was fairly long, but it was a big scene. Zero has unveiled himself to the world! I've been meaning to get presents for my friends instead of just family, but I haven't got them yet. I really need to get shopping. Am I the only one? Oh, and I can't wait for all the sweets, come Christmas day. I'm gonna end up stuffing my face with chocolate! XD

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	6. Chapter 6

Christmas has come, and just like that it's passed. *sigh* It's way too short. I did get some interesting things, though. Unfortunately, I didn't get season one and two of Code Geass like I'd wanted. ); Oh well. I now have Fruits Basket volumes 1-11! Yippie! I also convinced Lulu to wear his neko costume on Christmas!

Lelouch: Please don't bring that up.

SnowyNeko: But you looked so adorable in it! You should get some more cosplay costumes!

Lelouch: I think I won't be getting any more.

SnowyNeko: If you don't wanna buy them, I'll do it gladly. :)

Milly: What did you think of the Santa costume he wore?

Lelouch: On a side note, I did not wear it willingly.

SnowyNeko: …*nosebleed* I uh….

C.C: Here's a tissue, miss author.

SnowyNeko: Thank you! I'll but you an extra large pizza for lunch tomorrow.

C.C: *nom*

Lelouch: SnowyNeko does not own any of Code Geass or its characters.

* * *

"I'm sorry about Clovis."

I turn away from Lelouch, not in hostility, but because I just can't look at him while talking about it. I don't want to come to associate his face with the death of Clovis.

"You did what you had to," I insist quietly. "My main concern is that they might call me back to the villa to fill in for him."

I'm not sure how long I knelt there crying, but Lelouch came to find me after hearing from Kallen I was missing. Before he gathered the courage to apologize, he told me about Suzaku. Apparently they were close friends when Lelouch and Nunnally first came to Japan. Of course, Lelouch didn't reveal himself as Zero to him, but he was horrified when Suzaku refused to join up with the rebels. You'd think the honorary Britannian would hold a few grudges since he was very nearly given a death sentence for something he didn't even do, but nope.

Lelouch watches me for a minute. "How about I bring you to see Nunnally? I'm sure she'd be glad to see you." Breathing in deep, I look him in the eye. Their violet color still takes my breath away, so I manage to muster a small smile. I nod to him.

"Okay then," he smiles back. "We'll have to sneak you in, though. Can't have anyone see you so close to me, can we."

We've arrived at the school gate and no one is out. There are a few lights on in the dorms, however, and one of them belongs to Kallen. While the shadows of the night will be our strongest ally, there is a possibility someone might see us, and if it's a girl, she'll gossip like mad.

Lelouch slips his hand into mine, causing me to jump. "When I get to one," he tells me, holding up his fingers, "we dart across the yard to the school keeping our heads down. Three, two, one!"

Lulu, who was never one for physical activity, sprints into action dragging me along. I neglect to keep my head down, too amazed by the fact that Lelouch is holding my hand. And there's also the fact he's running. I stumble for a few seconds, but catch myself before I can trip us both up. By the time we're inside the school doors and safely out of sight, Lelouch is panting. For the first time since the news of Clovis's death, I laugh. The lights are almost all off, but there are enough on that with a little help from the sliver of moon, we can creep down the halls.

As we move, Lelouch explains, "I don't live in the usual dorms. Because of Nunnally, we live together in a private room."

Oh yeah, I'd heard Nunnally lost her ability to walk, as well as her sight. The whole event of her mother's death was traumatizing for her, as she was a firsthand witness.

"Here we are." I gaze at Lelouch, then to the door before us. It looks pretty ordinary if you ask me. I realize we're still holding hands and retract mine quickly. The movement startles him. He glances down at his now empty hand before looking away abruptly, avoiding eye contact with me. "Come in."

He opens the door for me, sending my heart aflutter. Why is it I still feel this way? We're half siblings!

Inside the room is a girl with green hair I don't recognize sitting next to Nunnally. She's obviously much older than I remember, in a wheelchair, and blind, but Nunnally hasn't changed a bit. She looks up towards the door, pausing in the middle of her origami.

"Brother! Welcome home! Your friend has been waiting for you. She's a really funny girl! The green haired girl looks up as well, not paying me any mind.

"Welcome home, Lelouch."

Nunnally goes on. "It's really unique that her name is C.C, isn't it? Imagine just going by your initials!"

"C…C…" Lelouch practically chokes on the two syllables. His face shows utter confusion, and in effect, so does mine.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Nunnally asks, going back to folding her paper.

"No!"

"We are promised to each other," C.C objects. "Aren't we?" At that moment, a knife stabs through my heart. Promised as in…?

"No we aren't!" Lelouch denies it furiously. "Nunnally, she's joking!"

"I hate jokes." Her words send us into silence. Even Lelouch seems stunned. Then he seems to regain his senses and knocks a cup of tea off the table.

It shatters and he says, "C.C! Look at the mess you've made. Come on, let's get you cleaned up." He grabs the arm of the perfectly clean girl and drags her away to talk in private. "Tori, why don't you keep Nunnally company for a while. And she was joking about that thing before. Just joking around!"

As they disappear, I take C.C's seat by Nunnally, carefully stepping over the shards of the broken cup. Blind as she is, she faces me directly.

"Tori?"

"Hi Nunnally. Do you remember me, Big Sister Victoria?"

Her expression brightens and she reaches out to me. "Tori! It's been so long! How have you been?" I take her hands like I used to when I was first teaching her to walk. As much as she's been through, her grin is just as honest as when she was tiny.

"I've been great, but look at the life you and Lulu have created! Nunnally Lamperouge now, isn't it?"

"Yes! What are you doing here, though, Tori?"

"I'm taking classes. I'll try to visit you as often as I can, but I won't be able to a lot. I have to safeguard our true identities, don't I?"

She slouches a little. "All right."

I squeeze her hands encouragingly. With the recent death of a loved one, I desperately need this reunion with a long-thought-dead sibling. With the both of them, I'm confident I'll be just fine. I've missed them so much since we've been separated.

"I'm glad you remember who I am," I admit. "You were so young the last time we saw each other." She giggles and I cringe. She sounds exactly like she does in that reoccurring nightmare of mine.

"I could never forget you! You took such good care of the both of us."

I stand. Her face follows me, somehow knowing my movements. "I'm going to go check on Lulu and C.C," I inform her, patting her hands before letting go. "If they're really promised, Big Sis Tori has to approve of the girl." When Nunnally laughs again, I don't have the kneejerk reaction like before. Thank goodness.

I enter the room Lelouch and C.C had entered earlier and shut the door behind me. What I see makes my mouth drop. It's a bedroom, probably Lelouch's, and C.C is curled up in the bed. What really pains me though, is that Lelouch is looming over her. He's sitting on the edge of his bed, one hand on either side of the tucked-in figure. At the sound of the door clicking shut, he wheels around. Seeing me, he jumps back.

"Oh, Tori…" Again, he avoids looking me in the eye.

"Is she really your fiancée?" I demand, heart thumping sorely in my chest. If she is, it should help me get over him. It might also tear me apart. If she isn't I'm not exactly sure what comes next. He lifts himself off the bed and walks over to me,

"She isn't."

"Then what was that?"

"She needs a place to stay and is adamant on staying here. I was arguing with her and she suddenly got in my bed and refused to speak anymore."

"But-" I'm cut off by Lelouch pressing his lips to mine. They stay there until I begin to respond, tilting my head into it. Then he leans back.

"What I'm about to tell you, you probably won't believe, but I think it'll be beneficial for both of us if you're aware. You can't repeat a word of it." I stare at him, perplexed and in shock. He goes on.

"Well, it's called Geass."

* * *

But what about the kiss!, we all wonder. I shall answer that with the writing to follow. You'll have to discover it with the storyline. I decided a couple of chapters ago that I'll introduce Tori to Geass when she meets C.C, so this wasn't written on a whim. The kiss, however, I did decide right on the spot. You'll have to discover how it fits in later. XD

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	7. Chapter 7

Is anyone doing anything for new years or new years eve? I'm going over to a friend's house, but that's about it. Can you believe I only have one friend who likes anime? All my other friends fall into the, 'I refuse to like it' category. Isn't that sad? Otherwise, I'd bring Lulu and C.C and the bunch!

Milly: Then we can just throw our own new years party!

Kallen: As a student council?

Milly: Of course! Miss author and C.C. can be the special guests!

SnowyNeko: Lets do it! I'll bring the chocolate!

Milly: I'll bring the wine!

Lelouch: Milly, we're all underage.

Milly: Oh, come on. You have to allow for a little fun now and again!

Kallen: I agree with Lelouch.

C.C: I'm fine with there being wine.

Lelouch: Because you're the only one not underage.

SnowyNeko: Everyone has to bring something! There'll be a huge buffet!

C.C: Snowyneko doesn't own Code Geass. *nom*

SnowyNeko: C.C. can bring the pizza!

* * *

Too much, it's all too much. So many things are all happening at once. First the kiss, then the geass, now this? The other students whisper among themselves in disbelief. I barely keep my expression unreadable, only my staring betraying my interest. Lelouch does the same, keeping quiet and simply watching. Kallen seems to be attempting to do the same, but I can see her astonishment.

Suzaku Kururugi is joining our class. I close my eyes hard, but when I open them, I'm not in my bed. Why is he here? His appearance here has left us all nothing but flabbergasted.

Suzaku meets Lelouch's gaze, but only for a second before breaking it. He's rightly judged it's better if they act like strangers, but I see the recognition flash across in his eyes. For a second, I consider dropping my head to hide my face from him, but quickly realize he won't know me. He's in the military, yes, but lowly ranked. He has to be. Pureblood Britannians will do everything in their power to prevent someone who isn't even a hafling from becoming their superior. He likely won't know the faces of any of the princes or princesses except for Clovis, and of course Lelouch and Nunnally. Being the hidden princess who's rarely acknowledged, I'm the one he's least likely to know.

To him, I'm just his classmate, just shy little Tori Kozuki. I move my gaze anyway, going back to doodling in my notebook. He shouldn't be a major concern.

Later that night, I decide to go see Nunnally. I didn't visit her yesterday because I had Kallen hanging over me like a shadow. I didn't mind in the least; I think of her as a friend. It was nice to spend some time with her. However, her presence did keep me from going to the Lamperouge dorm room. Maybe today I'll be able to ask Lelouch about the kiss.

I take precautions that are proven entirely unnecessary, wearing a heavy winter coat with the hood up on removing my glasses. As I make my way through the school grounds, I spot Nunnally's wheelchair. It looks like her maid is taking her out for a stroll, but I approach hesitantly. I've never seen the maid before.

"Hi Nunnally." The maid turns Nunnally's chair so she's facing me. I can't see the woman's face in the dim light, which makes me all the more uncomfortable, but Nunnally reaches towards me joyously like she did two days ago.

"Hello, Tori," she greets me. "It's a nice night, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is," I agree.

"We're about to go back in. Would you like to come with us? Lelouch should be there waiting."

I accept her offer. We chat casually on the way back inside, like we haven't been separated for most of our lives. Nunnally introduces me to her maid, Sayoko, who is apparently Japanese. That small fact leads me to relax a bit more.

When we reach the private dorm, sure enough, Lelouch is there. Good, I need to talk to him. He smiles at Nunnally, however, and tells her, "I have a surprise for you."

I'm slightly taken aback when Suzaku steps out, but it makes sense. Lelouch must be ecstatic his best friend is back. Nunnally will definitely feel the same. Suzaku slowly kneels by Nunnally and takes her hand in both of his.

She gasps, seemingly remembering his hands. "I'm so glad you're alright!" she exclaims, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Lelouch sidles over to me, whispering, "It might be best if Suzaku doesn't see you here. He hasn't noticed you yet."

I nod in response, slipping into one of the other rooms. Standing there in perfect silence is C.C. She opens her mouth to say something, but I beat her to it.

"I have questions for you." She closes her mouth, waiting. "He told be about his geass, what it does, and that you're the one who gave it to him. He didn't tell me what it _is_, or what effects it'll have on him."

She turns abruptly and enters Lelouch's room and I stumble to follow her. She plops down on the bed and takes a bite of pizza.

"So that's what you want to know," she states the obvious. "Geass is complicated and I doubt you'd understand it. I barely do myself. As for the effects it'll have on him, there is the danger that one day he won't be able to 'turn it off'. Other than that, the only damage will be the mental damage he inflicts on himself." She glances at me and swallows another bite of cheesy goodness. I take the opportunity to ask more.

"If you're the one who gave him geass, does that mean you have geass, too?"

"Why do I have to tell you?"

I sigh. "You don't have to if you don't want to. I'd really like to know, though."

"That information has no significance to you whatsoever," she says in response. We sit for a while, motionless, listening to the faint muddle of voices coming from the other room. Then, I take the plunge.

"C.C, can you give me geass?"

She doesn't even flinch. "And why would I do that?" she asks, sounding bored. I stand firm.

"So I can help Lelouch."

"You can help him without geass," she points out.

"But I can help more with it, and you know it. The rebellion needs every advantage it can get."

"I made a contract with Lelouch in exchange for him granting my wish."

"And I can help him grant it," I whisper, lowering my voice. We're getting too loud. It wouldn't be suitable for the other people here were to hear us. Thankfully, she follows my lead.

"I only require one person to grant my wish."

"It'll come true faster with more people working towards it."

She sits up, finally interested it seems. "Geass manifests itself differently in different people," she informs me. "If I choose to give it to you, it won't be the same as Lelouch's. Are you sure?"

"I am."

She holds out her hand for me and I take it without a second thought. The onslaught of information is overwhelming. There isn't any noise, but images and information absolutely. I'm suddenly aware of what my geass will be and how I can use it. The flow is quickly becoming too much for me to handle.

C.C's voice breaks in without warning. "Do you want to form the contract?" Then come the feelings. Sadness, loneliness, jealousy, it's suffocating. Is this what comes with geass? Is this the price I'll have to pay? I almost consider turning her down, but for Lelouch…

"Yes, I already told you I'm sure!" I'm suddenly pulled from the vortex and then I'm back in the bedroom staring at C.C, who lets go of my hand and goes back to eating pizza like nothing happened.

I take a quick step back away from her, breathing hard. My hand flies to my shoulder, dragging my shirt collar down over it. There, an odd red symbol is etched in my skin. I recognize it from somewhere in the myriads of images that just sped through my mind. It's kind of sparkly, almost like it's a fashion accessory. I guess I can't wear tank tops anymore, but that's a minor issue.

My thoughts drift back to the hideous emotions I just felt. If that is the price of geass, I'm relieved I accepted. I can handle those by myself, even if it will be difficult. Perhaps, though, I can lighten the burden on Lelouch's shoulders.

"Hey C.C?" She looks back to me with her ever-blank expression. "Can we keep this secret from Lelouch for a little while? I want to decide when to tell him." She shrugs, which I assume is an okay. I think. I'll have to trust her.

Really, I should be leaving soon. What if Kallen comes to my dorm and finds me missing. I'm not supposed to know anyone here but her, so it'd be suspicious for me to be out. I go over to the windows and open them, checking the drop. If I don't want Suzaku seeing me, this is the only way to go. I used to sneak out of the villa all the time, so I know how to fall as not to break anything.

I glance over my shoulder at the green haired girl chowing down on pizza. "And C.C, thank you."

I don't wait for a reaction, leaping out the window.

* * *

Someone told me they want to see Lelouch end up with Shirley...Does anyone else think that? I mean, in the anime I would agree, but I don't want to end this story like I've been ending my other stories. Tori would be heartbroken if Lelouch fell in love with Shirley! Oh well, tell me if you agree with that person. If enough people think so, I might be able to curve the story in that direction. I'll be waiting for your comments.

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	8. Chapter 8

I'm soooooo tired! I stayed up way to late last night! I only got six hours of sleep:( So I'm sorry if there are any grammar errors or anything, cause I wrote half of this after I woke up today. Oh well, it's fun spending time like that with friends, am I right?

Shirley: Of course! The party we had was so much fun!

Milly: Well, I _was_ the one who put it together.

SnowyNeko: I loved the food! XD

C.C: Other people were eating my pizza.

Lelouch: It's okay to share every once and a while, C.C.

SnowyNeko: I'm sorry, I ate a ton of your cheese pizza...

Shirley: Oh, don't feel bad miss author! We all ate our fair share.

SnowyNeko: Aw, you're so sweet! However, we all know I'm a total pig.

Lelouch: She did eat a lot.

Shirley: Lulu!

SnowyNeko: I'm not ashamed. I like my food!

Milly: She doesn't own any of Code Geass or its characters.

SnowyNeko: Can we put Lulu in the cat costume again?

Lelouch: No!

* * *

The blue sky is very near cloudless. I was right to return to my dorm last night. Kallen came and found me this morning before the sun could even contemplate rising. Had I stayed any later, I would've known only a few hours of sleep. It isn't that I can't handle being lethargic; there was many nights sleep evaded me when I was first put in charge of the Area 11 schools. It's just that lack of sleep impedes your thought process. With as many faces as I have to put on and switch between, I need to have a clear mind.

Kallen has been teaching me the history of her family so I'll be able to answer if anyone asks about it. They might get a tad suspicious if I don't know my own family line. I understand the need, but I had to take ten years of classes specifically about the past of Britannian royalty. Family history is the only class I've ever found myself bored in. There's only so much you can learn.

Lucky for me, Kallen interrupts her own lesson. "Tori, do you trust Zero?" I glance sideways at her. Her usually placid expression is instead filled with worry and distinct uncertainty.

"Of course not," I lie smoothly. "How could I? He appeared out of nowhere and won't give us his name. He won't even show us his face! But I think he's our best chance at opposing the Empire."

She sighs, shaking her head. "Yeah, I agree. I was amazed by how confident you were the other day in the rescue mission, so I thought maybe you'd met him before."

"Even if I have, how would I know? There's no name or face." I jolt when the intercom rings out. I wasn't aware that it reached outside, or that it could be heard to clearly.

"Attention students!" Milly. "I'm now beginning a scavenger hunt for a cat!" Kallen and I glance at each other, confused. A cat? What could the student body president possibly be up to now? "The club that finds the cats and brings whatever it's carrying to me gets raised funding, and whichever person catches it gets a kiss from one of the student council members!"

"What!" Kallen cries. I snicker, bringing up my hand to hide it. Kallen literally just joined the council. "But-"

She's cut off by a huge group of slobbering guys popping out of the bushes. My eyes widen. When did they get there? They drool over Kallen, which of course drives her mad and fuels my laughter. Then one of them asks,

"Is Tori part of the council, too?"

I clench my teeth, resisting the urge to yell, _Hell no, you creep!_ I have to remain the shy cousin of Kallen's they believe me to be. Perverts. I nudge the girl next to me with my shoulder and she barely notices through her panic.

"Let's go find that cat," I mutter.

"Y-yeah," she nods. "I'm not giving my first kiss to any of those guys!"

"It'll be faster if we split up," I strategize, going into military mode. She responds by taking off. I do the same, bolting in the other direction.

_This is ridiculous,_ I think, puffing hair out of my face. _Let's see. Where would I go if I were a cat?_ I'd probably be up high and out of reach, especially if there were a ton of people chasing after me. The roof it is, and the only way there would be through the school.

When I dash through the doors, I hit something hard and collapse to the ground. At the sound of ragged panting, I look up to discover what I collided with.

"Are you alright?" I gasp, checking Lelouch for injury. Seeing who I am, he grabs me by the shoulders.

"We have to find that cat!" My face goes pale. It didn't occur to me earlier, but Lelouch is part of the student council, and vice president at that. If one of his swooning fan girls were to catch the cat… I shake the thought off, disgusted with how possessive it was. "It took my mask!"

Suddenly, I understand his urgency. This isn't some petty kissing game anymore. No, this is a disaster. It's also easier for me to handle. The less emotional and more serious this is, the better.

I nod to him sharply. "Understood." Color flushes back into my face when he gives me an appreciative smile. "We have to move out."

I (regretfully) move from his grasp and continue on my original route. Ugh! I sounded so stiff back there! We have to move out? What am I, a soldier? Well, I guess I sort of am, but still! Why was I so official? He must be laughing right now.

I skid to a halt for a second to pound my fist into the wall before picking up speed again. _Idiot,_ I scold myself. _Lelouch would never think that._

By the time I fling open the door that leads out onto the roof, I'm beginning to tire. I do a quick scan to verify the cat's absence before taking a running leap to the next roof. The steep shingles slow me down a bit, but I keep up a steady pace. Thankfully, everyone else is too busy checking every possible crevice to notice their shy classmate flying across the rooftops at high speed. I'm just glad I didn't choose a sickly persona like Kallen did.

A quiet meow stops me in my tracks. Whipping my head around, I find the cat in a bell tower. Sure enough, the mask associated with the rebel figure Zero is stuck on its head. In the windows of the tower's staircase, I can see two figures hurriedly climbing. Even if one of them _were _Lelouch, he'd undoubtedly be the on lagging behind. That doesn't exactly bode well for either of us.

I take no time springing from roof to roof, getting closer and closer to the masked cat. I reach the tower, but not before Suzaku has already slid out the window and is making his way towards the feline. Down below us, the students watch this scene play out in awe. It's probably best if they don't interfere in a situation like this.

I proceed to inch my way upward, this roofing five times steeper than all the other. My worry is that Suzaku has a head start, and he's moving faster than I am.

My blood swiftly runs cold. Lelouch has lost his footing and is slipping down at an alarming rate. I'm too far away to do anything, but Suzaku isn't. I hide my face as Suzaku rushes to the rescue I can't take part in. When there's no bloodcurdling screech by a witness, I dare to take a peek.

If gods exist, they have my eternal gratitude! The honorary Britannian is already hauling him back up. My attention returns to the cat. Just at that moment, the troublesome ball of fur knocks the helmet off its head. I watch it catch before it can fall. I almost laugh, feeling like a spider as I crawl across the roof to retrieve it. I consider grabbing the cat as well, but decide to leave it. If it's not a girl or a Kallen obsessed pervert, I really don't care who gets the prize. I doubt Kururugi will accept the kiss anyway.

I hide on the other side of the roof until the crowd's focus has shifted downwards. Only then do I retrace my steps back to the main school building, descending. I take a quick pit stop in the Lamperouge dorm, giving C.C the mask before going to blend into the crowd.

For some reason I don't catch, Lulu and Suzaku get a kiss on the cheek from Nunnally. Suzaku is also invited to join the student council via Lelouch's request.

Through the commotion, Lelouch weaves his way to where I'm standing. He pulls me aside, hiding us from view.

"You haven't gotten your prize yet, have you?"

I shake my head. "I didn't earn one. I never caught the cat."

"But part of the deal was getting whatever the cat had," he grins. "Unless I was hallucinating, I do believe you're the one who got the mask. That means one kiss from a student council member."

Again, before I can react, he's kissing me. This is wrong! We shouldn't be doing this! He's my half- Aw, screw it.

I kiss him back.

* * *

I really wanted to write a chapter about the cat chase. I'm glad I did, but I realize this story is progressing significantly slower than any of my other ones. But that means more details and better character development! And a lot more work for me...but whatever. I love to write. I'll try to have something of importance happen within the next two chapters.

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	9. Chapter 9

I met this little puppy named Molly the other day, and she's just a fluff ball of fun! She was so squirmy I didn't know how to pet her. She was also scared of a stuffed wolf. I just love animals like that.

SnowyNeko: I also love cats, if you can't tell.

Lelouch: Do you have a preference?

SnowyNeko: Not particularly.

Suzaku: I like cats a lot, but they don't exactly like me back.

SnowyNeko: Yeah, we can tell.

Cat: *BITES*

Suzaku: *wince* Does anyone have a band aid?

Lelouch: Hold on, I'll go get one.

Cat: Meow. (SnowyNeko doesn't own Code Geass or its characters.)

SnowyNeko: Hisssss.

* * *

"You're dating Lulu, aren't you?"

"What? I am not!"

My chin rests in my hand as I'm unable to keep the bored expression off my face. I don't know why, but Shirley's somehow gotten it in her head that Kallen likes Lelouch.

"I saw you the other day!"

I sigh. Their bickering became annoying a while ago. Deciding to put an end to it, I raise my hand to get their attention. Kallen's back is to me, but Shirley notices.

"Uh, what is it, Tori?"

"Kallen, have you ever kissed Lelouch?" She immediately flushes dark pink, tightening the grip on the poor cat in her arms. Yeah, it's the same one from the other day. They thought it was a good idea to keep it as a student council pet or something.

"No, I haven't!"

"Have you ever thought of him romantically?"

"No!"

"And there you have it Shirley," I tell her dismissively. Of course, this doesn't stop their arguing. I do kind of feel sorry for Shirley, though. This might be the first time she's thought she has a rival and it must be driving her insane. Little does she know someone in this room has kissed her crush twice, and it isn't either of them. Does it bother me that there's a girl who can openly express her feeling for Lulu? Yes it does. However, I'm a bit more concerned about the meaning of the kisses Lelouch has yet to explain.

I grab the remote control and a click on the television to help tune them out. To my surprise, sister Cornelia's face appears on the screen. It isn't her talking, but the news reporter seems to be delivering a message from her.

"It is estimated the army will move in in about two hours from now. Princess Cornelia Li Britannia plans to create a purge similar to the Shinjuku incident, as the residents have supposedly housed and aided terrorists. She intends to punish the ghetto for this high treason as well as their failure to report the terrorists. Under strict order, no one is allowed to enter-"

I practically crush the power button in my rush to turn it off. I can see exactly what she's going for, and I can't say I approve. She even went as far as to give the time of invasion. It's nothing but a clear invitation for Zero to come and fight. Lelouch is prideful. If Cornelia goes through this much trouble to invoke his presence, he will go gladly. She's better than Clovis in battle, more in tune with strategy, and she will be determined to defeat him. For her, no fight is without meaning.

I take in a deep breath, keeping a calm exterior to the best of my abilities. When I set down the remote, I notice the shaking in my hands and attempt to stop it. I get up and walk to the door rather stiffly. The other two are apparently too busy to notice my departure. The second I close the door, I take off in a mad sprint. Please, _please_ let it be that he hasn't seen the news.

Of course, he has. Nunnally isn't in the dorm, so I barge out of breath into Lelouch's room. Lying on his bed is none other than C.C.

"Where is he?" I demand. She raises her head lazily to look at me before dropping it again.

"He went out."

"Damn! He isn't ready to face Cornelia!" I whack my forehead against the door, cursing to myself. This doesn't faze C.C. in the least.

"Do you want to help him?"

"Yes!" I affirm adamantly.

"Good," she says simply. "I believe he'll need it."

I grab the doorknob behind me. "I have to go inform Kallen where Zero's heading!"

"Wait!" Her tone freezes me in my tracks, the door barely cracked open. I've never heard her use anything but that bored monotone of hers. "It's not fighting he'll need help with. It's escaping."

"You mean he's going to get caught!?" I exclaim, doing my best to keep my voice from becoming squeaky.

"I'm saying it's more likely than not that he'll fall into a trap. He was invited, after all. Enemies don't invite enemies to drink tea, you know?"

For the second time in the last few minutes, I breathe in deeply to gather myself. If she's right, and Lelouch needs my help, I can't afford to panic. Being clear headed is key.

Glancing around the room, I spy something unusual. "Why didn't he take his Zero suit?" I inquire.

She sighs. "He doesn't need it. He plans to be inside a knightmare the entire time."

"Alright. So to trap him, Cornelia will try to make him come out." Even if he's not wearing the outfit, she'll recognize him and know he's out of place. Cornelia's smart enough to put those together and assume him to be Zero. It doesn't matter if he's her half sibling; I doubt she'll hesitate to shoot. "She'll force him into a situation where he has to open his hatch. She'll probably want to personally see the faces of all the pilots. If he chooses to steal a Britannian knightmare frame, he'll come to her and make her job all he more easy. If she calls back her troops and he retreats with them, and then she commands they come out and show who they are, there's no way out!

C.C grabs a cold piece of pizza out of the nearly empty pizza box before asking, "How do you plan to help?"

"Well," I reason, "She won't stop until either she's seen all of the pilots are Britannian or she's found Zero. Considering she'll find Zero before her search is through, the only way to stop her before she finds him is to make her think that Zero is somewhere else. To do that, we need the exact suit and mask Lelouch has left behind. We have to leave now."

"But how are we going to get there?" she wonders aloud.

I stuff the mask, the only thing not already in the bag, in with the rest of the outfit and zip it shut, slinging it over my shoulder. "We'll figure that out as we go. Now hurry and borrow some of Lelouch's clothing so we can go."

I open the drawers and toss her a shirt and some pants, which she slips into without complaint. As soon as she's dressed normally, I grab her hand and run outside.

Rivalz is parked near the gate in his motorbike, seemingly waiting on someone. I drag C.C. over to it and politely request that he lend me his bike for a while.

"I'd love to loan two lovely ladies my motor, but I'm waiting for Lelouch. He's late! I'm beginning to think he really _is _done with gambling."

"But we really need-wait, Lulu gambling? Never mind, but this is an emergency, I swear. We need it!" I plead. The blue haired boy shakes his head, strapping his helmet on to tell me the decision is final. A growl threatening to break from me, I grab him by the shirt and throw him out of the bike, climbing in and making sure C.C. gets in the passenger seat. "Sorry Rivalz. I'll pay you back later, I promise."

He watches with a gaping mouth as I race away from the school, turning sharply onto the road. I just pray that we make it in time.

I pull us into the ruins of the ghetto, the battle already fought apparently. The Britannian troops are gathered around the imperial transport in their knightmares as I predicted. Cornelia's personal knightmare is out in front of them and I hear her order loud and clear.

"All pilots open their hatches and show me their faces!"

I knew it! I skid the bike to a stop and jump off, unzipping the bag and ripping out the Zero costume. I stare at the mask, suddenly unsure of myself. Can I do it? Can I pretend to be Zero and face off with Cornelia herself? I'll have to mimic his voice. Can I do that? And how about how he holds himself? I've never seen him on T.V, and I barely saw him at all during the mission to rescue Suzaku.

"Do you want me to do it?" C.C. questions me, seeing my uncertainty.

"N-no, I-"

"If you don't think you can do it, you don't need to. You already came out here."

Only taking one more second to think about it, I toss her the mask and suit. It's true, it's better if she does it. I help her with it to save time. Cornelia is going down the line and the pilots are coming out one by one. We're lucky she hasn't reached Lelouch yet, but we need to hurry. I place the helmet over her head, stuffing her hair into the back so that the color doesn't show. Ready, she takes off without a word. Now I can only sit back and hope.

"I'm sorry, my hatch was damaged during the battle and I can't open it."

My eyes fly wide. It's Lelouch's voice. He's stuck and he knows it. All he can do is stall for time, so that's what he's chosen to do. I'm begging you C.C, get there in time.

"Look, it's Zero!" I let out a heavy breath. She made it. Shots are fired, but that girl's immortal, so there's no need for worry. I start up the engine so we can take off as soon as they arrive, but remain standing beside the bike. There's always the possibly we'll have to go by foot.

Time passes at a snail's pace. Every moment they aren't here, my anxiety grows. It takes all I have in me not to go back to biting my nails, a bad habit I developed during the depression I had when I was told lelouch was dead. I got over it a few years ago, but the urge to do it now is strong.

"Let's go!" I don't get the chance to relax as Lelouch round the corner. I mount the bike and and Lelouch takes the empty bag from me before hopping on behind me. C.C. gets in the passenger seat again and hands the folded outfit to Lelouch. While he packs the costume away, I speed into action. We have to get out as soon as possible.

When the ghetto is out of sight, my tension finally fades. As we ride through the shining Britannian city, I enjoy the feeling of Lelouch with his arms around me.

* * *

They made it! Obviously. Tori was pretty much in a panic the entire chapter, but she hid it pretty well if I do say so myself. There were a lot of characters in this one chapter. Lets see, there was Kallen, Shirley, the cat, Lelouch, C.C, and even Rivalz. Did I miss anyone? Maybe you want to count Cornelia, although there was no direct contact with her. This ended up being longer than I planned, but who really cares? Details are what it's all about. I need to watch the next few episodes now so I know what to write about next.

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	10. Chapter 10

I've been sleeping a lot lately. I'm not sick or anything, but I've just been tired this week. I was planning on posting yesterday, but I ended up taking a nap instead. I also had a dream about Code Geass a few days ago. I was Zero, and I had a pet dragon named Ice. There were always a tone of people after me, so whenever I needed to make a big getaway I'd jump from a window and call, 'Catch me Ice!' Then I'd ride away on her back, laughing. It was fun!

Lelouch: That is certainly very creative.

SnowyNeko: You think? Ice could fly, too.

Lelouch: How many times did you have to make a getaway?

SnowyNeko: Oh, I lost track after five I think. I don't really know, other than a lot.

Shirley: What did your dragon look like?

SnowyNeko: She was a pale pink, with an icy blue underside and yellow eyes. Her wings were purple. XD

Shirley: Wouldn't it be cool if dragons were real?

Lelouch: I'm sure it'd be great having giant, dangerous reptiles flying around.

SnowyNeko: Yupperdoodles! It'd be awesome!

Lelouch: ...

Shirley: SnowyNeko doesn't own any of Code Geass, but I think she wishes she did.

SnowyNeko: Yupperdoodles!

* * *

When Lelouch unveils the new, mobile headquarters to us, my mouth drops. A place like this…only Britannians with money to burn can afford something like it. Whoever its original owner was, they have to have been filthy rich. There's even a second floor and T.V. The person who previously owned it definitely loved to indulge themselves.

I imagine Lulu got his hands on it fairly easily, whether through geass or gambling. When I had returned the bike to Rivalz, I had asked about Lelouch's apparent gambling. The spunky boy explained to me that Lulu is infamous in the world of gambling. He had the best of luck in betting, the best poker face (which came as absolutely no surprise), and often played chess against wealthy Britannian men. While on rare occasions he lost at poker, and luck is simply chance, he never lost at chess.

Hearing that from Rivalz made me grin. As a child, Lelouch would challenge all of his older siblings to games of chess. He'd always manage to beat them somehow, even those more than fifteen years our seniors. The only one I recall him ever loosing to would be Schneizel.

I chuckle to myself while the others gush over the place as if they've never seen anything like it. They probably haven't. Although I've seen dozens of them, and been in almost ten of them, I don't have to fake the fascination in my eyes.

Ohgi walks in carrying a box bulging from being overstuffed, drawing our attentions. Eyes on him, he approaches Zero and heaves the box onto the table in front of him.

"Is this what you wanted?" he asks, ripping it open. The contents turn out to be black uniforms of some sort.

_So he wants this rebellion to be official, does he? _I think to myself. Lelouch is getting serious. No, he was serious from the beginning. He was one to openly express his opinion of our father when we were small. His point of view haunting me is what changed my opinion of the empire and what turned me rebellious. He would never joke around with something like this. Still, I don't think many terrorist leaders would think of making uniforms. Lulu is truly one of a kind.

One of the rebels settles himself on the couch and hits the on button on the T.V remote. It flashes on and displays a tall building surrounded by water on all sides.

"Terrorists have captured the Lake Kawaguchi Convention Center Hotel and cut off at entrances except the front. The military is standing by, but has yet to announce any movement. It is suspected this is due to the hostages held inside."

My eyes fly wide and I step closer to Zero, leaning down to whisper. "Weren't some of the student council members going there today?"

"The leader of the terrorists has claimed to be Kusakabe, a former Lieutenant-Colonel in the Japanese military.

"Area 11 is the largest producer of Sakuradite and the meeting between Sakuradite producers was to be held here today. With those people taken hostage, the power of Britannia may be at stake."

Ohgi grabs the remote from the rebel and flips off the television. "Sounds like the Japanese Liberation Front has made their move," he states, sighing. He acts as if it doesn't concern him, which irritates me. Even if the perpetrators are Japanese, that doesn't justify their actions at all! Doing such a thing…they're going to try to negotiate something and Cornelia won't stand for that. The Liberation Front does, however, have the advantage of hostages, so they'll use them. They'll kill them.

There's a tug at my sleeve. I turn to see Kallen standing like a soldier, but there is worry in her gaze.

"Nine, Shirley and Milly all went there today," she mutters with urgency. "We have to do something!"

"Don't worry, I know," I tell her with a nod. "I just asked Zero to help as a personal request."

"Personal? Will he really just take requests like-"

"We will go to the hotel," Zero declares, lifting himself to his feet, "and we will rescue the hostages." This causes unrest among the rebels, not including Kallen and me. We both let a little bit of tension slip away from us.

"But why-"

Zero interrupts the complaint. "We are here for justice, to support those who are weak. This is the ideal time for us to prove it! It may also be possible for us to converse with Kusakabe and get him to assist us."

And so, with Zero having put the disapproving rebels in their place, a plan is formulated and we set out to put it in action.

The sun set an hour ago and the media are still here. Luckily. Their presence is an invaluable part of our plan. Camera trailer three is the easiest target, being farthest away from the military operation and with very few people around. I've disguised myself lightly in the pretense of a news reporter for a newspaper, with my hair in a tight bun and a notebook.

"Not much is needed to blend in," was my response when Lelouch expressed his doubts. Surely he realized they'd be suspicious when they don't recognize me, but I convinced him to trust me. In all honesty, I'm nervous.

This'll be my first time using my geass.

In the shadows, Lelouch, Kallen, and a few other handpicked rebels are waiting for my 'all clear' signal. I round the trailer and try the door, relieved to find it unlocked. I step up into the trailer and shut the door as quietly as possible.

My hand tucks my pen behind my ear and rolls up my sleeve. I specifically wore this shirt because it only just barely covers my geass symbol. I run through the rules of my geass again in my head. The number one requirement is that the mark remains in the sight of whomever I'm using it on. It should work similar to Lelouch's, in the way that the target won't remember encountering me. At least, that's what Lelouch told me about his geass.

As I finish the thought, the chair swivels to face me. I jump, but use a bobby pin to hold my sleeve up so I won't have to hold it for the red shape on my skin remains visible.

The man in the chair jolts into a standing position, apparently startled by me as well. "Julia! Weren't you here earlier today?" I force a polite smile, to which he smiles back. This 'Julia' is certainly someone he likes.

"I was," I admit falsely, "but the boss wants you. He told me to hold the fort while you were gone, since you'll be away for a while."

His expression immediately becomes panicky and he stumbles to collect his things before turning back to me. "Can you handle the cameras? Do you know how?" When I nod, he hustles past me without another word. His boss must be a horrifying person.

Curious, I glance into one of the screens that are black. The reflection I see is one of a blond, slightly tanned woman in her mid twenties. Her figure is beautiful, and she's clearly too young for the guy before. Geez, this world is just full of perverts. It also just so happens our student council president is one of them. I watch in amazement when I cover the geass mark and the image of the older woman melts into my seventeen-year-old self. I wonder if I'll ever get used to seeing that. I'm sure this power will help me help Lelouch, but it's limited in its uses. I just hope I can do enough with it.

Taking a deep breath, I go back to the door and wave to the others. They dash out of the shadows and barge into the trailer. Zero stands as an overseer as the rebels slide into the chairs and begin to press buttons. While we watch them at their work, Lelouch turns to me.

"Tori, I want you with me when we're inside the hotel. Kallen and the others will be busy, so it'll only be you and me talking with Kusakabe."

"Huh?" Did I hear him right? Shouldn't he go by himself? Wouldn't it be best if he didn't favor me? "Why?"

"Because if I'm right, we're about to see Euphie."

* * *

I was originally was going to make this longer and have the encounter with Cornelia and Euphemia in this chapter as well, but that didn't happen. Oh well, more time for them in the next chapter! So we have her geass revealed. She can turn into anyone, but there are limitations of course. She can only do it if the person she's using her geass on has seen whoever it is she's becoming, and she can only use it on five people at once and for only five minutes max. that's just in case you were wondering. I can't wait to write about Euphie and Tori's reunion. I'm not exactly sure it'll be a happy one.

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	11. Chapter 11

I'm halfway through a 1,000 page book! Have you ever read Under the Dome? It's quite creepy, really. While I admire the writer, it's incredibly disturbing. I want to write horror, but not like that. I like to concentrate more on the darker side of emotions and what they can do to you. Weird right? I know it is. Don't judge me.

Lelouch: Isn't judging people the entire point of this site?

SnowyNeko: No, criticism is.

Lelouch: It's the same thing.

SnowyNeko: Who cares. I also like it when other people care to read my writing! :D

C.C: And what if they hate it?

SnowyNeko: Then they hate it. Sometimes authors need a little trash thrown at them to improve their writing.

C.C: Can I throw my pizza?

SnowyNeko: Not unless you want me to take it away.

C.C: Never mind. *nom*

Lelouch: The author does not own any of Code Geass.

SnowyNeko: ...that's depressing...

* * *

I remain in the back with the computers for the duration of the entrance. There aren't any windows, but the noise from outside just manages to penetrate through the walls so we can hear what's going on. Before taking his place atop the trailer, Lelouch told me to come out after the trailer stops for a second time. I agreed to do so, although his order is based on the assumption we'll only be stopping twice. Once to talk with Cornelia, the other once we're in close proximity to the hotel.

While I can see it go smoothly, there's also the possibility Kusakabe won't let us through, or we'll be forced to a halt because they don't yet have the gates open. The second wouldn't be such a huge detriment, but it would separate me from Lelouch. I realize there isn't any real advantage anyone can see to me going with him other than the fact I'll get to see Euphie, but he's inviting me for my sake. I want to go. If worst comes to worst, I might be able to get him out of harm's way by transforming into him. They'll certainly get confused if there are suddenly two Zeros.

The vehicle stalls and I jerk forward. Faintly, I can hear Cornelia's voice.

She declares, "We will settle this here, Zero! You will pay for killing my brother Clovis!" I lean against the wall behind me for support, coercing my breathing to steady. Even so, my heart refuses to calm and thumps dangerously hard in defiance of my efforts at the mention of Clovis.

"Do not be hasty, Cornelia," Zero warns her. "I've come in peace, to free the hostages. I will be sure that Princess Euphemia is untouched."

I snicker. Of course, that would explain her reluctance to engage. Euphie must've been overseeing the meeting of Sakuradite production and gotten trapped. She'll be disguised, but if she feels the need she'll reveal herself without hesitation to help another hostage.

Not surprisingly, Cornelia orders her troops to let us pass unscathed. She's going to owe Zero, whether she likes it or not. The trailer clinks into action, jolting forwards. I have to admit I feel somewhat sympathetic towards Cornelia right now. This must be torture to her, trusting the enemy to do what she cannot. Her little sister, Euphie, has forever been her weak point. Lelouch knows this, even if he only remembers them from childhood.

Now the question is whether or not Kusakabe will even let us in. The probability is he will, but nothing is certain. Hopefully, the temptation of Zero will be enough.

It's not long until we again come to a stop. Following my orders, I push open the door. We're right in front of the building, the gates already closed behind us. We pulled it off! I can't quite celebrate yet, though. Surrounding us on all sides are presumably Kusakabe's men, armed and fingers on their triggers. They don't seem to taking kindly to my appearance.

"Look at how she's dressed."

"Is she a damn Britannian?"

"Did Zero actually bring a Britannian with him?"

Lelouch jumps down and lands beside me, cape fluttering behind. "I assure you, she is on our side," he tells them calmly. He was probably expecting this sort of reaction. The rebels glance between the two of us, unsure.

One of them steps out to us, gun prepared to aim and fire at any moment. I have to praise their caution. If it weren't Lelouch they were pointing their guns at, they'd be more than adequately prepared. The man begins to speak.

"Kusakabe wants to speak with you. Alone."

Lelouch objects immediately. "She will come with me. I promise she is unarmed." I keep a poker face while the rebel seems to try to stare the masked figure down. When Lelouch doesn't cave, he sighs.

"Come with me." And so we do. The inside of the building is eerily quiet compared to outside, the only people are the few rebels dotted here and there. They undoubtedly have moved the hostages together up on a higher floor. The elevator ride up is long and tense. One of the men escorting us pats me down for a gun or knife, finding nothing. He doesn't stop there though, daring to grope a feel. I growl like a feral animal and swat away his hands.

"I would appreciate if you would keep your hands off her," Zero says, voice ominously calm. The pervert backs off and I continue to glare at him until I turn my back to him. I can't help but to keep a careful eye on their guns, though. They're loaded alright, and I'm sure they've trained well. I don't want to end up their target, but if it's required…

The doors slide open and we're lead down the hallway. The room we come to is one of the suites. Lelouch pushes open the door without waiting, entering the room. I quicken my pace so I'm no more than a few feet away from him at all times. In the room, there are plenty of rebels. Only one of them is sitting and Lelouch addresses him.

"Kusakabe, I presume."

"It's pleasure to meet you, Zero," the man grins. "I'm sorry it's under these circumstances."

"So you've heard of me."

Kusakabe laughs. "We've all heard of Zero. You're a hero within the Japanese Liberation Front."

"So," Lelouch starts, getting to the point, "are you saying you'd be interested in joining in me?"

"Why would I join you if you don't show us who you are? I demand that you remove your mask." The man looks relaxed, something completely inappropriate in this situation. He doesn't know what he's asking.

"Okay."

"What?" I stare at Lelouch in shock. What did he just say? Surely there's a catch.

"But first." There it is. "Tell me, Kusakabe, what was your reason for all of this?"

"My reason?" he laughs. "Why do I need one? These Britannians have treated us like trash ever since they won the war! They need to see that there're consequences!"

_Idiot. Of course there're consequences, but this is senseless. They've already thrown one of their hostages off the edge of the building._

"I see," Lelouch mutters to himself. "These men are too old to be changed. You'll have to commit suicide, seeing the wrong of your ways."

Outside, a faded voice of a rebel drifts through the door. "I've brought her. This is the girl claiming to be Princess Euphemia."

My breath catches, while Kusakabe's temper snaps. He draws his sword with a yell, "There's no use in talking anymore!"

A hatch opens on Lelouch's mask around his eye. "Die!"

A shudder runs through the rebel's bodies, and then they turn their guns on themselves. Kusakabe pauses in his lunge for Zero and reverses the blade, turning it towards himself. I watch as he plunges the blade through his stomach and he falls to his knees. The shirt surrounding the blade stains a dark red. That isn't what bothers me, though. What bothers me is the sickening sound of the blade slicing through his skin and organs. This is the first time I've seen Lelouch actually use his geass.

A panicking rebel, who heard the gunshots, bursts into the room and Lelouch, to my amusement, throws a pillow at him. Caught off guard, he trips over his own two feet.

"They committed suicide," he tells the rebel matter-of-factly. "They saw what they were doing was wrong and killed themselves."

Standing directly outside the door is Euphie, dressed in commoner clothes. Her eyes take in the sight of the bloody deaths before she shifts her gaze onto us. Her expression changes from horrified to confused.

"Victoria? What are you doing here? Were you also among the hostages?" I simply smile at her and she enters, aware of Zero's presence. "I have something to ask you, Zero."

"What is it?"

"Why did you kill my brother Clovis?" My smile drops from my face and I hang my head so that I can't see either of them. Everywhere I go, Clovis is there. Is he haunting me? It's not like I could've done anything to stop it…could I?

"Simple," Zero states without faltering. "He was an offspring of that man, the emperor. And, now that I've said that, you are too, aren't you."

My eyes snap up as I hear the clink of a gun as he pulls his out. Is he about to-

"Stop!" I reach out, grabbing his arm without thinking. "Not Euphie!" For a moment, he doesn't budge, only turning to look at me. I stare at myself in the reflection of his black mask, finding I look desperate. So much for a poker face. Gathering my rationalization back, I reason, "Cornelia will owe you if you retrieve her unharmed!"

He turns back to Euphemia, who is trying her best to keep on a brave face. "For now," he tells her, lowering his gun. "Go back and join the hostages. You'll be lead to safety from there."

"Victoria, what-"

"Tori. You know I don't like being called by my full name."

"What are you doing with Zero, Tori?"

I smile at her again, putting a finger up to my lips. "Could you keep that hush? For me? I won't ask anything else."

"I will, but-"

"You have to go back now. This floor is about to explode and we only have an escape plan for two."

Reluctantly, Euphemia exits the room, stepping carefully over the dead bodies. I swear, she is the only one of my siblings who would keep this secret just because I asked her to. Anyone else I'd have to bribe or blackmail for any sense of security. I trust her completely to keep quiet.

Lelouch reaches up and removes his mask, sighing as he does so. "I wasn't actually planning on shooting her," he mentions casually.

I flush, embarrassed. I really did think he was going to shoot her. It never crossed my mind that he may not. I should've really known better. Holding his mask in one hand, he steps towards me and pecks me lightly on the forehead.

"Let's get out of here. We've got to introduce the Black Knights to the world."

"Can I ask you something first?"

"Sure, what is it?" he asks me gently.

"You chose the name Zero. Why?"

For some reason, this causes him to laugh. "Oddly enough, someone suggested it to me."

I watch him laugh, confused. I fail to remember the time when I asked if he was a zero at school back when we talked in the nurses office on my first day of school.

* * *

If you can't tell, I had the whole Zero thing figured out when I wrote the nurse's office scene. Up next is refrain! If you don't know what that is, you'll find out in the next chapter. And I had someone wondering what Tori looks like. I want to remind my readers that I leave out the description of my characters so you can put yourself in her place or imagine her any way you want. If everyone wants a description of her, I can add one. I already have a very specific image of her in my mind. Tell me how you picture her!

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko!:3 MEOW!


	12. Chapter 12

I made a promise to a friend that I would post this tonight. I seem to lack the chemical in my brain that motivates me, so I have to do stuff like that to make sure I get anything done. So I'm going to promise all of you that I'll finish that 1,000 page book I'm reading before a week is up. If I don't, you can all choose my punishment. You may not care, but I do.

Lelouch: Can your punishment be that I get to throw away all the costumes you give me?

SnowyNeko: Hell to the no! You're going to keep them no matter what!

Lelouch: Can I at least get rid of the cat ears and tail?

SnowyNeko: Most certainly not!

Milly: Why would we let you do that? You look adorable in them, Lulu. Don't you think so Shirley?

Shirley: Huh? I uh…they do look good...

SnowyNeko: So that's the only limit! Anything else, but you may not get rid of them!

C.C: If you don't, can you buy me pizza for the next year, whenever I want.

SnowyNeko: I think so, as long as it doesn't get too costly.

C.C: If it does, that's your fault.

Snowyneko: ….

Lelouch: SnowyNeko does not own any of Code Geass or its characters.

* * *

"The drug raids have been astonishingly successful," I muse to Kallen. "Pretty much all we've done so far is barge in with guns, and there have yet to be any casualties for us."

She smiles, placing a bookmark in the textbook in the textbook lying in her lap. She has to study during any extra time she can find, seeing as she misses so much school to fight with the Black Knights. We've been the center of attention for the few days now. The kids at this school have barely had any time to be curious about me, the new student, with the new 'terrorist' disturbances. Rebels have become more bold as of late, encouraged by us, and the Black Knights have grown into a formidable force, which I doubt the Britannian military suspects.

I haven't set foot in the villa since I left, perhaps never to return. If I have my way, I won't need to go back. My life has so completely flipped upside down that I might as well be a different person than Victoria vi Britannia. I love every second of it.

The only confusion I've really encountered has been my relationship with Lelouch. I mean, we've kissed twice now! Both times he was the one to kiss me, and he never said anything about it after. While I'm delighted by the attentiveness he's shown towards me, my mind has muddled my reasoning beyond recognition. I don't get him. I still haven't quite gotten over the fact that the emperor fathered both of us.

Kallen snaps the book shut and I wince. It isn't nearly as loud as the intense gunfire I've had to put up with these past few days, but such a heavy book is undeniably loud when closed like that.

"That's only because the military has no part in it, and you know it," she explains realistically. A pleased grin shines on her face anyway. While rich Britannians are the ones running the drug production, their only defenses are the idiots they hire to do the work without blabbing to the public. So far, we've run into no real threat. "Anyway, I'm going home for the weekend. Will you be alright staying here without knowing anyone?"

"I've made a few friends hanging with you and the student council, but shouldn't I go with you? Everyone's under the impression we're pretty close as cousins. Wouldn't it be better for appearances if we spend the weekend together?"

The smile slips from her lips and she averts her gaze to the thick book in her hands. "You're right," she admits, clearly not happy about it. I lower myself next to her on the bench and remove my glasses to clean the smudged lenses. The fake glasses have proved themselves to be nothing but a bother, getting so mucky I can't see where I'm going half the time.

"I won't go if you don't want me to," I assure her. "I just thought people might find it odd if I stay here while you leave for home."

She stands abruptly, startling me into dropping my glasses. I snatch them before they hit the ground as she says, "Lets go. I was planning on leaving soon anyway. Do you need to grab anything, like clothes or study materials?"

"Nope, I can just borrow yours, if you don't mind." Her clothes should presumably fit me to some extent, but I don't need to study since I already learned everything from my personal tutors. My grades are right up there with Kallen and Lulu's, even though the three of us are notorious for treating class time like naptime. If I hadn't already been taught everything, I'd probably be bordering on an F, and if anyone at the villa caught wind of something like that they'd pull me out of school post haste.

Compared to the building I grew up in, Kallen's home is fairly mediocre. I do realize that most elevens, or in my case half Japanese, would be in motionless awe, so I do my best to act impressed. I must be performing well, because Kallen warns me not to act like this in front of anyone else. I give her a nervous (fake) laugh before plastering on a smile.

A kind maid opens the door hen we knock, her hair a pretty brown tied back in a ponytail and small laugh lines.

"Welcome home, Kallen." She greets my companion timidly, although her tone if filled with care. "Is this a friend of yours? It's good that you're making friends, now."

"It isn't any concern of yours," Kallen reprimands her coldly. Other than that, she ignores the woman and walks past her without a glance. I mumble a quick thanks to the saddened maid and hurry to catch up to Kallen. She takes me upstairs and leads me to a room at the end of the hall. Somewhere else in the mansion, I can hear another woman's voice that isn't the maid's. Maybe Kallen's mother?

"This is my room," Kallen tells me, pushing open the door. Nothing is especially out of the ordinary, which pleases me. My room has always been adorned with precious metals, jewels, and cloths. It gets boring after a while. There is, however, a picture of three people on her dresser. Over one of the faces there's a sticker stuck, blocking out the woman. Kallen lumbers over to her bed to unpack her bag and I grab the picture to take a closer look. On one side, there's a miniature version of Kallen. On the other, there's a boy slightly older than her that resembles her closely. I wasn't aware she had siblings: She didn't mention them when she told me about her family. Now that I think about it, she never actually mentioned anything about her immediate family.

I set the frame back in its rightful place. I ask, "Do you have a personal grudge against that maid?"

She pauses, shirt in her hand. Then, slowly, she sets it down neatly on her sheets. "That maid is my mother…my _real_ mother."

Hearing the distress in her voice, I prepare myself for the outpouring of emotions that is bound to come.

"As useless as she is, she's my mother and the Japanese blood in me. She can't do anything right!" She puts her head in her hands, not sobbing, but trembling just the same. "She's mistreated and ignored by the very man she loved in this house, and she just takes it. What's really irritating is that she keeps on smiling! She's like an abused dog! Given a little love in the beginning, she'll be loyal no matter how she's beaten. How stupid can a person get?"

The sound of her breathing fills the room, quick, but not yet crying. She looks absolutely miserable, shoulders hunched and a visible shaking wracking her body. I simply stand where I am, not making a move to comfort her. How could I? I've never seen anyone cry but myself.

"You're getting a good deal out of this, aren't you?" I point out. She gets to live in an above average household and go to one of Area 11's most prestigious schools, all because her Britannian father is kind enough to care for her. I doubt her mother alone could do so much for her daughter. "Think of it this way. You compare your mother to a canine, correct? What if that dog had a pup? What if the owner, although he thought almost nothing of the mother dog, cared for the puppy? What if he fed it and trained it and spoiled it? The mother would never abandon her puppy or take her pup away from such a privileged life. She'd stay, no matter how mistreated she was."

"I'm not a dog," Kallen snivels, but she seems to calm down a bit. "I'm going to take a bath. If you want to too, there's another bathroom down the hall. Go back to the stairs and it's the second door on the left of the left hallway. I just…give me some time to cool my head. It's rude of me to act like this in front of a guest, and pretty disgraceful to shed tears in from of a fellow rebel." She grabs a towel off a rack inside that humongous bathroom of hers and tosses it to me. I take her advice and decide we might as well both wash up.

I sling the white towel over my shoulder and reenter the hall. Following her directions, I head back towards the stairs when the maid from before bursts out of a room in front of me. I only just miss getting grazed by the door. The look on her face is one of panic, which puts me instantly into a state of alertness.

"I have to get more," she mutters, apparently not noticing me. She rushes down the flight of stairs and out the front door before I can ask her what's wrong. I stand there for a second, her haggard appearance having shocked me. Then, I glance into the room she came out of.

What I see makes my mouth drop. The walls are scribbled on, covered with random words and phrases. The small bed is a mess of pillows and sheets, and the drapes are drawn. The desk has its cabinets all pulled out, as if she had been desperately searching for something as if her life depended on it.

I remind myself that curiosity killed the cat and turn to find the bathroom. Then I dart into the maid's room and lock the door behind me. It can't hurt to be a little curious sometimes. I toss the towel onto the bed without a second thought and reach into the top drawer. I pull out a syringe. It isn't like the type you see at the doctor's office or anything, but I recognize it. I place the needle to my skin, as if to inject it, then slam it back into the drawer in disgust.

I need to talk to Lelouch. Tonight, we're doing another drug raid. We're going to go all out, with as many people as we can gather within the short time span and at least one knightmare. We're about to take down the biggest drug that's manufactured in Area 11. By tomorrow, Refrain shall cease to exist.

* * *

This was mainly focused on Kallen, obviously, and refrain only came in at the end. I only mentioned Lulu once! Kill me now! XP I doubt I'll do a chapter on the actual raid, though. If you _really really _want me to, I guess I could. It might end up a filler however. I have no idea what I'd write for it. And as for the promise I made above, if I don't finish the book I really will take requests. Just don't make it too wacko.

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	13. Chapter 13

I finished the book! I woke up, sat down for three hours (or more) and read until I was finished! I also did yoga this morning, and it was exhausting! Sounds easy, I know, but its really isn't. It doesn't help that I'm out of shape. :P

Lelouch: Exercise is too tiring.

SnowyNeko: My thoughts exactly!

Milly: But Lelouch, men are supposed to strong!

Lelouch: I have brains, I don't need brawn.

C.C: Who knows, you may need it when you least expect it.

Lelouch: I'll make sure that I don't.

SnowyNeko: If I need it, it won't end well for me! XD

Milly: Is that something to be happy about?

SnowyNeko: Nope!

C.C: SnowyNeko does not own Code Geass.

* * *

The Guren is incredible! The Britannian army is about as advanced as it gets these days, but I've never seen anything even resembling this. Well, I take that back. There's that white knightmare that has a similar shape and speed, but that's where their similarities stop. The Guren is a shining crimson red, with an orange pilot pod, and I can't remember all of the hidden weapons it has because they're so numerous. Its biggest asset, though, is its hand. The fingers are more like claws, shimmering silver. It can transfer energy out of the Guren and directly into a target. If anything were to get in the way of that energy blast, I imagine it wouldn't last long.

When it first arrived back at our warehouse, I had to keep myself from begging Lelouch to give it to me. I may be inexperienced, as the only time I've ever used a knightmare would be at Shinjuku, but I understand knightmares inside and out. The _only _thing I lack is experience, but that was enough for him to pass me up and give Kallen the keys. On the way here, she was riding in her new knightmare reading the manual. I've buried my jealousy to concentrate on the mission ahead.

The others all seem to believe this is a drill of some sort, but Lelouch isn't the type to do something like that. He's got something much bigger planned, but I'm not entirely sure of what. Inside the mountain we're standing on, there's the Japanese Liberation Front's headquarters. We wouldn't haul ourselves out here if we weren't seriously doing something. I just want to know what. No one should know the Black Knights are here, and so whatever's about to go down will proceed as if we aren't. That's most certainly what Lelouch was looking for; the element of surprise.

"We're all done, Zero!" I turn away from the Guren to see they are in fact done. We were instructed to drill down into the mountain to hit the water hidden within it. Kallen is then to use her Guren to send down Radiation waves to disturb the water. His goal seems to be to cause a landslide, which would be an advantage to us in a battle. Based on that, I can only assume we'll be fighting today. Lelouch was kind enough to bring along an extra knightmare for me. I'm not officially one of the Black Knight's knightmare pilots, so for him to do that is a huge favor.

Suddenly, our informant rushes to where I'm standing near Zero. "The Britannian army's here!" He gasps, out of breath. "They've got enough forces to surround and completely destroy us! We need to escape while we-"

"They've already cut it off," Zero states confidently. "We're trapped, and the odds are against us. A miracle would be needed to save us. I shall provide that, as the messiah did to prove his identity."

"You did this on purpose?" one rebel, Shinichiro Tamaki, rages. He goes to draw his gun.

Before he can, Zero has his own firearm aimed at him. I stiffen with the rest, of them, but relax immediately after. He won't shoot. He didn't shoot Euphie, and he wont shoot Tamaki. I have to trust him.

Sure enough, he flips the gun so he's offering it to the opposing rebel. "Shoot me, then! The escape route has been cut off and we're surrounded on all sides by an army that wants us dead. If you can make it out of this without me, shoot me!" Everyone else looks upon him shocked, but I simply smile to myself. "As members of the Black Knights, you have chosen your fates. You will either live with me, or die with me!"

After a minute, Tamaki backs off. "Whatever, you're the chief."

"Pilots, prepare your knightmares! We will join the fight at my word!" The others with assigned knightmares dash to their rightful machines. I leave mine open, heading to the side of the plateau to glace down at the mountainside. Although they're a fair distance away, I can make out Britannian knightmares. Cornelia is unquestionably somewhere on the soon-to-be battlefield, but I fail to catch a glimpse of her and her royal unit.

I whirl around to go to my knightmare when Zero shouts, "Now, Kallen!"

The Guren zips over to the drill in the middle and clasps it with its clawed hand. This will be her first time using the energy ray, the test to see if it works. If it doesn't, we will all be captured, and possibly all but me executed.

A surge of light spills out of the Guren's hand and into the drill, causing the Black Knights on the ground to back away. Then there's nothing. If this doesn't work, all of the brave souls here may die. _It has to work._

The ground begins to tremble, slightly at first, but quickly erupting into a full-blown earthquake. Our cheers are drowned out by the rockslide that begins its devastation down the mountain. The racket does not, however, silence the struggles of the Britannian Knightmares caught up in the landslide. The desperate launches of grappling hooks, the screams for help, the noisy sound of rocks colliding with metal, all can be heard, if only just barely, over the crashing land. I cringe. Who knows how many people I know, people I've seen and talked with on equal grounds, are dying right now. But they never were on equal grounds, really. They were always beneath me, sucking up to me because of my princess status. Even if they despised the fact I'm half and eleven, they faked to the best of their abilities. I could always see the hatred in their eyes. They were horrible, egotistic people at best.

But people just the same.

I shake it off. If I choose to mourn, I will do so later. Right here and now demands my attention. I will fight against them, whether I know them or not. And if Lulu gets in any danger, I will be there. He doesn't get to die before explaining his behavior to me.

I zoom down to engage in battle with the remaining Britannian troops. From what I can tell, a large portion of them ended up caught in the rockslide. With their current numbers, we should be able to take them out, or at least retreat. I gun down a lone knightmare on my way down, but continue on. Every life, every death counts, but at the moment, the two lives and deaths that could be the deciding factor here and in the war are Cornelia's and Zero's. The least I can do is find one of them.

Lost in my thoughts, I almost run into a cottage. I skid to a stop just in time. The lights are on. I bring my knightmare closer to the ground foolishly, curious. If any enemy were to find me right now, I'd be a sitting duck. Inside the cabin are two soldiers who look as if they're from the Japanese Liberation Front. They glance out the window for only a second before getting back to their game of Shogi. My mouth drops. They see a knightmare that isn't one of their own right outside, and they don't seem to even care! What's wrong with these people?

I can't believe my eyes when C.C. rounds the side of the cottage and looks straight at me. I open my pod, standing up to look over my knightmare at her.

"W-What are you doing here?" I stutter, still a bit stunned. She stares back at me with that expression of not caring that she seems to always be wearing. She tosses the snowball in her hand up in the air and catches it before chucking it at a nearby tree. Was she playing in the snow before I came?

"Do you know why the snow's white?" she asks me, eyes still on the trunk where the snowball hit.

"Um…" I blink, before answering, "Because it has no face. It either never had one, or has forgotten what it looked like. It's become white, a blank slate, which can be painted any shade, but it'll always be white until it remembers or makes itself a color. At least, that's my thought. A bit philosophical if you ask me."

Her blank gaze makes me shift uncomfortably from one foot to the other. Maybe I should've just said that that's just the color water turns when frozen as snowflakes.

Then she smiles at me. "Lelouch didn't know."

"Uh, okay. Do you want a lift?"

"Yes, that would be nice," she accepts. I lean down and offer her a hand to hoist her up to the pilot capsule. She climbs on board effortlessly and slides in. It's going to be awfully crammed once I close it, but I don't mind and I don't think she does either. I close it up, settling back down into my seat. She sits behind me, her back against mine and facing towards the wall. Whatever's comfortable to her, I guess.

According to the radio, Cornelia's been cornered while I was talking with C.C. I can't catch where, though, to my frustration. I'll have to search blindly. I angle my knightmare away from the landslide and accelerate. Cornelia isn't one to stick around a disaster when it happens unless necessary, so she'll be at least a little ways away.

"Tori."

"What is it, C.C?"

"Does my name sound inhuman to you?"

I glance back at her, but quickly return my eyes to the path ahead of me. Inhuman? "Not really. The initials thing is unique, yeah, but other than that I don't see anything wrong with it. It's not like you're named Biscuit, like a dog."

"You think so?" Her question seems rhetorical, so I don't respond. She says no more, mute until she wants to get off. "Here will do. Drop me here and get back with your group, or you'll be missed."

Even though we're still somewhere in the middle of the woods, I don't argue while I let her off. She doesn't bother thanking me, turning westward and walking off. Her name isn't inhuman, but she certainly acts inhuman. I don't really know how else to describe her.

* * *

I personally really liked Tori's description of snow. It fits her, saying it doesn't have a face. She's a girl of many faces. Ha ha! Get that? The joke? Girl of many faces? No? Then never mind. I've gotten a few descriptions of Tori so far, which I will share with the last chapter whoever that comes along. I'll also tell you how I picture her! If anyone else wants to share how they imagine her, I'd love to hear about it. I look forward to writing more.

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys! I've decided that if this story gets more than 6,500 views, I'll take requests for my next story. Just request an anime in the comments and I'll pick one at random, whether I've watched it yet or not. Please nothing smut or ecchi or yuri or along those lines. BL is fine, but no yaoi. I will do my best not to be too biased. And just a fair warning, this chapter may get a bit depressing, but it concentrates more on character development than anything else. I wasn't in the best mood this week, either. :P

Kallen: What's wrong?

SnowyNeko: Nothing! I'm fine now!XD

Kallen: You sure?

SnowyNeko: Yupperdoodles! Just a bit of bad luck this week is all.

C.C: You're probably just being pessimistic.

SnowyNeko: Do I sound like someone who can be a pessimist?

C.C: Have you read your own writing?

SnowyNeko: ...point taken...

C.C: Try looking at the brighter side of things.

Kallen: SnowyNeko doesn't own Code Geass or it characters.

SnowyNeko: That isn't very helpful.

* * *

I can't believe it. Just looking at it unsettles my stomach. I helped do this? He's dead? No, that can't be, I won't believe it. But the proof is right in front of me, lying in a coffin in the ground. I squeeze my eyes shut, not wanting to look anymore. I knew my actions killed people, I joined knowing that, but this is…unreal. I wish this were a nightmare.

It isn't, though. Shirley's father was killed in the landslide at the battle Narita. The same disaster that allowed us our victory. I tune out the words of the priest and peek over at Kallen. Her expression is one of distressing guilt. She must feel worse than I do. She was the one who directly caused the landslide with the energy pulse from the Guren. Her hands are clasped together tightly, shaking in the slightest. Her stance is stiff and ridged, clear signs of discomfort.

Lulu…Lelouch hasn't made a sound since we came. He was the one who gave the order; he was the one who planned the battle and the rockslide. I can't see him, either. He took the spot at the back of the group while I'm up front with Kallen. I can't imagine how harshly this must be affecting him.

"Stop! Don't bury my husband!" The new widow falls to her knees, weeping into her hands as if the full weight of it all just now hit her. Shirley grabs her mother's shoulder, comforting her the best she can. The both of them quiet down, even though there neither of them was calmed much. I'm amazed Shirley hasn't shed a tear yet. She must've had a rough night last night, I'm sure. Must've cried herself dry.

I force my eyes open so I can watch the coffin disappear under the shovels of dirt, bit by bit. I am partially responsible for his death. The least I can do is watch with respect as he is buried. The burial is agonizingly slow for all of us, but somehow it still ends too quickly. The man under this dirt will never see the light of day again, will never take another breath of crisp air. He will never again embrace his wife or daughter.

Funny. I've never had a father figure in life. My father is someone I've barely talked with and rarely seen, and there was never anyone to take his place. And yet, the pain of a friend loosing their father pains me. Shirley talked of her father all the time, of how he worked away from home. He'd always send her little gifts in the mail when he couldn't make it home. She'd tell me of how she would dress up as a princess as a little girl, and she'd dance with him. I guess he ended up being the image of what I think a dad should be like. He was what I wanted my dad to be like.

Everyone clears out but us, Shirley's friends. Taking in a deep breath, she stands and turns to us.

"I'm so sorry," Kallen apologizes earnestly. She can't seem to meet Shirley's eyes.

Shirley, to my astonishment, smiles, even though her eyes are sadder than I've ever seen anyone's. "Why are you apologizing? I wasn't anyone's fault."

"I'm sorry, too!" I raise an eyebrow at Rivalz. "I thought that, you know, the Black knights were kinda cool at the hotel when they saved us, and I thought that maybe they were doing good things. For that, I'm sorry!"

Shirley keeps up her façade. "That has nothing to do with this."

"We're worried about you, Shirley!" Milly tells her. "Did you cry enough?"

"Yeah, I did." I swear Shirley's gaze flickers to Lelouch, is only for a second.

The student council president stares at her for a minute before placing an arm over her shoulders. "Come on, let's go back."

I stay pinned to where I stand. Kallen hesitates, but heads back with the rest. The only ones left are Lelouch and I. I don't have to look to know he's there.

"It isn't you fault."

"I gave the order." His voice, usually so steady and confident, breaks. "I ordered her father's death."

"You ordered the landslide. You had no way of knowing he was in the way, and you did the right thing." All my strength goes into keeping my voice even and I nearly loose my balance.

"But I killed all those people. They all had families or loved ones, lives of their own. I took that all away."

"So are you going to quit?" I ask, tone hinting at anger. "Are you going to give up because someone you know died? If you do that, his death will be meaningless! No one wants that. If Kallen begins to doubt, I'll tell her the same thing."

"I just-"

"Shut up!" I whip around and throw my arms around him. With everything I have going into keeping a steady voice, my arms tremble as they tighten around him. I ignore it and let out a shaky breath. "Just shut up, Lelouch."

He embraces me back without hesitation. His body, unlike mine, is firm, but his grip is one of a drowning man. I return the hold. There we stand in each other's arms, in front of the grave of the man we killed, squeezing each other half to death. I don't know why I can't let go, but I feel like if I do I might go insane. Too much has happened lately, both good and bad. It's all too much for a girl to handle. Lelouch is back, Clovis is dead. Nunnally is all right, we killed a friend's father. Lelouch kissed me…we're siblings.

"Tori, you won't die, right?"

If possible, I hold him closer. "I'm not going anywhere, and neither are you. We're going to make their deaths count. Their blood is what will support us, and pave our way to a new world. That's what you want, isn't it? A better world, for you, Nunnally and me. The world where she can live in peace."

"Yeah, that's what we'll do," he mumbles, burying his head in my shoulder. "That's why I did this."

"That's why we did this," I affirm. From childhood, Lelouch was always looking out for Nunnally. For her he learned as much as he could. He studied everything from politics to manners to strategy, anything as long as he thought he might be able to use it to help Nunnally in the future. It was that exact loyalty I adored, that determination I fell in love with. I did my best to keep up with him so we could stand on equal footing.

This must be like back then to him, when his mother died. Someone dear to him is dead, and there is nothing he can do but avenge them. If that means sacrificing his own soul, he will do it. I will also. The second he dies inside I will kill myself so I can work by his side without being a hindrance. No matter how cold our hearts grow, no matter how black our minds become, we will continue on to destroy Britannia.

We will destroy the world.

Lelouch loosens his grasp and pulls back to look at me, asking me silently to stay with him throughout it all. I stare back, eyes as resolute as his. With my gaze, I convey the lengths I will go to achieve our goal. As if to seal the promise, he leans in to kiss me. I meet him halfway, hands finding his and clutching them firmly.

We stay like that for only a minute, which feels both like decades and seconds.

"We have to go," he tells me. "There's something we have to prepare for the next battle."

Much more blood will be shed, and for each drop we will only push forward more. Let the rain turn crimson, and the rivers flow red. We will sail through the storm, every wave of death leading us closer to the shore, where we will finally be free.

* * *

Blood and death. Doesn't get much more positive than that... Yeah, I'll be trying to make the next chapter a little cheerier. It may be short and depressing, but chapters like these are always my favorite. If you've read any of my previous work, you should know that. Don't get me wrong, I like happier chapters too, but the pain someone suffers says a lot about them. Aaaaand this is getting creepy. I do not want to end this with a tragedy like I have the others, though a tragedy it is. This one should be more deserving of a smiley face. I'll get to working on that.

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	15. Chapter 15

Even though I leave out the descriptions of characters on purpose so you (my precious readers) can imagine her however you want, I have been getting multiple requests as of late to describe her appearance. Is that what everyone wants? If many more people ask me, I do have a specific image of her in my mind that I've always seen her as. Tell me if that's what you want, but I warn you she may not look how you invasion her.

SnowyNeko: Guess what C.C!

C.C: What?

SnowyNeko: I'm having pizza tonight!

C.C: Can I come?

SnowyNeko: Anyone who wants a bite is free to come, although there are only so many slices.

Lelouch: What kind?

SnowyNeko: There's one cheese, and another with pepperoni and sausage.

Kallen: Sounds good to me.

Shirley: I love pepperoni!

SnowyNeko: You do? XP I don't.

C.C: SnowyNeko doesn't own Code Geass or its characters.

SnowyNeko: Shushums.

Kallen: Is that a word?

SnowyNeko: It is to me.

* * *

A hand on my shoulder startles me awake. I bolt upright, scrambling to right my crooked glasses. My eyes dart about in confusion before settling on Shirley, who's standing my by chair, grinning. To my surprise, her eyes do not hold the faintest trace of sorrow.

"Are you coming to hang in the student council room today?" she asks cheerily. "Really, I think we should just initiate you already. You're always in there with us."

I fumble to grab my bag, stuffing my notebook into it. "Um, yeah. Are you coming-" I pause, realizing Lelouch is asleep. His hand is ever so lightly supporting his head, his jaw slightly slack. His eyelids are closed gently, fluttering every now and again as if dreaming. Unable to help myself, I reach out and brush a few straying strands of hair out of his face. He shift and I quickly withdraw my hand, but he doesn't wake up.

"He's on the student council?"

I look up at Shirley, baffled. "Vice president," I say, words articulating slowly as I try to understand her question. "Did you hit your head, Shirley?"

"I'm not very observant, am I?" she giggles. "I didn't even know he went to this school until earlier today."

I manage to keep a straight face, but my mind can't help but race. What does she mean? Did she somehow forget about Lulu? Are they fighting? No, I don't think it's that. She seems to honestly not know who he is. How does a girl like her forget a friend, the boy she likes? Did he break her heart, maybe? Did he do something so awful to her that her brain is blocking him out? It's not that either. Lelouch would never do such a thing. From what I've seen, he considers her a very precious friend. Just what's going on exactly?

I leave the room with her, questioning her carefully so she doesn't get suspicious. Other than facts related to Lelouch, her memory seems perfectly retaining. She mentions everyone from the student council (except Lulu) while she chats away. I nod and laugh at the right times, keeping note of her behavior. Besides the small hole in her memory, she appears to have gotten over her dad's death incredibly fast. Other than that there's nothing out of the ordinary.

A thought strikes me and I freeze. Could Lelouch have used his geass on her? Yes, that would explain the clean cut of him from her mind, but why? He doesn't use his geass unless it pertains to being Zero. Could she have found out by chance? That must be it. After the death of a parent, she wouldn't take to new of his identity well.

It might've been necessary to make her forget, but to erase himself from her entirely? The only reason I can think of for that is that he wants to keep her out of it, as well as the rest of his friends. All is fair in love and war, but mix the two together and it gets complicated.

"Shirley, can I steal Tori away from you for a moment?" Suzaku grabs my arm without waiting for a reply and drags me away from her. I loose my balance in the suddenness of it all, but succeed in planting my foot down and brining us both to a halt. I want to yell, to command him to tell what this is all about, but I have to keep up my shy façade I practically perfected.

"Suzaku, where are we going?" My voice comes out small and I hate it, but it is what works. Unfortunately, he doesn't grace me with an answer.

"Just come. It's urgent."

So, reluctantly, I let him tow me along. The most effective way to discover what's going on is to go wherever he's taking me. He leads me to a room that should be empty this time of day, and then apparently remembers to be a gentleman. He releases my arm and opens the door politely for me. Hesitantly, I go in. There's only one other person in the room, back turned to me and staring out the window.

"Eu-" I stop myself from using her nickname, "Princess Euphemia! What are you doing here?" She's wearing commoner clothes, of course, and her hair is tucked away under a cap. Even so, when she stands she has the undeniable air of royalty. Suzaku steps inside and shuts the door silently behind him.

"I want to talk with Zero," she requests.

I respond automatically. "I'm not sure what you mean."

The brunette boy behind me grabs my shoulder roughly. "Do you know something about who he is?" he demands. If I had to choose two words to describe this honorary Britannian, they would me loyal and determined. I doubt he knew of my affiliation before Euphemia mentioned it just now, but now that he does it's unlikely he'll let me go peacefully. My reaction to his harsh grip comes reflexively.

"Unhand me, Kururugi!" I swing to slap his hand away, but the abrupt forcefulness of my tone stuns him enough that he lets go. "I'm afraid I don't know Zero, Princess. If I knew, I would help, but I'm sorry. I don't."

Euphie's gaze goes to Suzaku, comprehending that he's the reason I won't speak freely. "Suzaku Kururugi, you are not to force her to do anything. You are also to forget about this meeting as soon as it's over. Let me introduce my half sister and the unofficial third princess to the Britannian family, Victoria vi Britannia. The reason she is not legitimately recognized is because her mother was an eleven."

After taking a moment to let Euphie's words soak in, Suzaku drops to his knee in respect.

"I am extremely sorry, Princess. I was rude."

"Get up," I sigh. All these formalities are tiring. I turn back to Euphemia, matching her confident stance with my own. "I will not give any information about Zero, but if you wish I can deliver a message. Please understand it would be disastrously risky if he were to meet with you like this." I can feel Suzaku's perplexed stare on my back, but ignore it to the best of my ability.

"I can promise you no one knows I am seeking to meet him," she retaliates resolutely. "I simply wish to speak with him to see if we can calm to rebellion without any more bloodshed."

"How noble," I mutter loud enough for her to hear. I search her up and down for any signs of a lie. I come to rest on her eyes, which carry the same resolve as her words and actions. She really means for peace. "I'm sorry to say that that will not work. Even if you do quench the rebellion, Zero will not give in and neither will I. The grudge we hold is not against the empire itself, but with us and father. Until he is overthrown, there will not be rest for him or me."

"Surely though, there must be something-"

"If you knew who he was, I believe you'd understand. He would appreciate your efforts as much as I do, but nothing can stop what's coming. He won't stop, and as long as he doesn't, I won't. You might as well exile me from the family right here and now."

The silence is heavy as we study each other. We each want the other to give in, but we both know neither of us will. Even when she doesn't get what she wants today, she will talk with him at some point. She may come back again or she may try something else, but she'll get her conversation either way.

"You will always be in our family, Tori. I will respect your desires and leave for today, but I hope you do not loose yourself as you expect to. There is still a way out of this."

No, there isn't. The second I met Lelouch again, all gateways out of this were cut off. I've been swimming in blood since then, and I will until the war is done.

"I'll come and visit you sometime, if you like," Euphie offers. "I really am curious what type of school you and Suzaku go to. Perhaps I can take a few classes with you."

I smile at her, to which she smiles back. "As nice as that'd be, everyone would recognize you instantaneously. If I ever suddenly get homesick, I'll come visit you."

"I'll be awaiting you, then. Cornelia would love to see you again as well. It's been forever since we've seen you, after all." I approach her and give her a goodbye hug like we used to give when we were not yet teenagers. She hugs me back before stepping away. "I hope we see each other again soon."

"I just hope it won't be on a battlefield," I half joke, giving her a playful salute. She chuckles and I turn to leave.

I nearly run into Kururugi. I sidestep and stop, looking directly past him while he gapes at me. "You didn't hear any of this, soldier. Orders from Victoria vi Britannia, upheld by Euphemia li Britannia. You know me as no one but Tori Kozuki, and you will not address me otherwise in any situation unless I give you permission first. Is that clear?"

"Y-yes, my Princess!"

"Tori," I correct him sharply. "Now do your duty and escort the real Princess from the premises."

I walk all the way back to my dorm before I let out my breath, collapsing into the wall. Euphemia always was a unique one. She's the only one of my siblings who would do something like this. To be honest, it's a lot more stressing than the routine military attitude most of the others have. But it was nice to see her again.

I have a feeling I was worrying about something before Suzaku came to get me, but I can't seem to remember what it was. Ah, never mind. I'll remember it later.

* * *

I mentioned blood again! GAH! I tried my best to make this chapter happier, I truly did! Did I do well? I had to make her relationship with Euphemia somewhat happy, because I just think their two personalities would get along really well. Even Tori can be playful sometimes, just not a lot. She tends to be more on the serious side, doesn't she. Well, she had her heart broken at a young age. I think that's what made her who she is. She went through then what most people don't go through until they're much older. I love her! I hope you love her as much as I do, but that would be kinda hard. I'm beginning to think of the ending. I didn't have one in mind when I started this, so I need to get one formulated.

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	16. Chapter 16

Someone has pointed out that Tori shouldn't be using Kallen's Japanese name, and I agree wholly. It was a major mistake on my part admittedly. If I could change it, I would, but it's already part of the story and I don't like reuploading chapters I've already posted. I promise to be on the lookout for such flaws in my upcoming stories. Also, many people have been wondering how Tori looks. As I leave description out so you can imagine her as you like, I'll not describe her. I will however, put in description in the last chapter if I get another request for it. I look forward to sharing how I imagine her.

Lelouch: Does it really matter how she looks?

SnowyNeko: Of course! I like to give my readers a chance to interoperate things in their own way, but a clear image is vital for visualizing!

Milly: Aren't you curious as to what your lover looks like?

Lelouch: Who says she's my lover?

Milly: It's right here in the script.

Lelouch: But that doesn't mean-

SnowyNeko: Don't you take any interest in her?

Lelouch: ...She seems very smart and kind, but...

SnowyNeko: But...?

Kallen: I think we've embarrassed him.

Lelouch: You did not!

SnowyNeko: *snickers* You're totally blushing.

Lelouch: This author does not own any of Code Geass...

* * *

The cool night breeze relaxes me. All the tension in my muscles seems to just melt away under its soft caress. I haven't had much sleep as of late, partially due to the Black Knights. I end up working with them every other night. From what I can tell, the reoccurring nightmare about Lelouch's death has subsided, but my concern for him keeps me awake. I tend to worry until I either pass out from exhaustion or it's time for my first class.

Tonight, I decided to take a different approach. _Romeo and Juliet _has been sitting on my shelf ever since I moved in my dorm, taunting me with the fancy letters on its spine. There are very few classics in circulation these days. Even at the villa, the only old story like that that I've been able to get my hands on was _The Trojan War._ Father always was into any books about fighting.

I've been to the play of _Romeo and Juliet_ before, but that was when I was little. It was an effort of Clovis's to pull me out of my depression. I could've cared less for it, but now I regret not paying attention. Am I the only one who thought Juliet would be older?

My knees are tucked underneath me and I support myself using my elbow on the armrest of the bench. The slightly worn, paperback book lies lazily in my lap, the page not having been turned for the past fifteen minutes. With no moon in the sky, the only light for me to read by is from a nearby streetlamp. It's a perfectly soothing environment, and yet, I can't seem to concentrate. I've been out here for at least an hour and I haven't made it past page ten.

I'm forgetting something, but what is it? It's something important, I know at least that much. It's on the tip of my tongue, something I have to ask Lulu. It isn't about the rebellion, and it isn't about the kisses or the tender way he treats me, but what _is _it about? I sigh, letting my eyes drift shut. A familiar voice interrupts the silence.

"C.C's in trouble."

I glance up to see Lelouch's delicate figure faintly illuminated by the streetlight. His milky white skin, dark hair, and violet eyes in the dim light make me wonder if perhaps I have fallen asleep without realizing it, and I'm dreaming. Although, in a dream, I doubt my mind would paint his face with such a grim seriousness.

"What happened?" I yawn. Maybe this 'reading' thing is actually working, and I could've gotten some shuteye if he hadn't shown up. That doesn't matter now, though. He _has _shown up, and tonight will probably end up being another sleepless one.

Wouldn't it be nice if we were just regular people, the two of us? If Lelouch and I weren't royalty, or half siblings? What if we were ordinary teenagers, not involved with the revolt against what is currently the world's greatest power? What is he'd just spotted me by chance tonight, and had sat down with me and asked what I'm doing out here, or what I'm reading? Of course, that's all wishful thinking, not reality.

It's another geass user," he informs me, voice as stern as his expression. I wish it were softer. "A mind reader. He's obsessed with C.C. He threatened to reveal who I am to the government if she doesn't go with him. She won't be coming out of this unharmed; he's insane."

I flip my book closed, not bothering to mark my page. I wasn't all that into it, anyway. "So, what do you want me to do?"

"I'll have to go and rescue C.C. manually, but he can sense the thoughts of anyone within 500 meters of him. He has to think I'm somewhere else, somewhere far away. I need you to somehow convince him of that."

"How does the Tokyo Tower sound," I suggest groggily. Yeah, I'm definitely going to try this reading thing again tomorrow night.

"Perfect, but how are you going to do it?"

"Leave it to me. I'll do my part and you'll do yours. Is there some reason we need to know each other's parts?" _Romeo and Juliet_, I can read later. Their tragic romance can wait. Lelouch cannot. Lelouch's hardened appearance fades and he offers me a small smile.

"I'll be counting on you, then," he says softly, leaning down to kiss me lips gently. He pulls back before I can kiss him back. "His name is Mao, and he'll be at the closest amusement park to here that is closed. Do your best." He takes a step back, and then takes off running. There's no time to waste, so I have to get to work.

Procrastinating only a minute, I hop off the bench and race back to my dorm. I toss the abused book onto my bed and grab a camera (which Kallen gave to me) out of my desk drawer. I roll up my sleeve and press the record button, imagining a picture of Lelouch in his school uniform.

After a few seconds, I look down at myself. I'm taller than before, and wearing a boy's Ashford Academy uniform. The short strands of hair dangling around my eyes are a dark brownish black. I make a grab for the camera and stop the video, watching it. I very clearly appear as Lelouch. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding in. If this didn't work, I'm not sure what I'd do.

I whip my bag off the back of the chair, slide the camera in, and rush out of the dorm as quickly as I had entered. As I run, I discard my clunky glasses into my bag. Lucky for me, Rivalz tends to leave the keys to his bike under his helmet, which he leaves sitting on the seat. As I pull out of the school grounds, I morph back into my own body. The time limit on my transformation if five minutes. I'll have to wrap up the conversation with Mao quickly.

By bike, the Tokyo Tower is no more than ten minutes away, which is to my advantage. The park is far enough away. I skid to a stop and throw the helmet to the ground, unpacking my camera. It came with a fold up stand, which I would've forgotten had it not already been in the bag. The old pistol I brought from the villa is also in it if I ever need it. I suspect I wont for now.

I set up the stand and face it towards the tower. Then I wrench the laptop from my bag and hook it up with the camera. My fingers fly across the keyboard at a record-breaking speed, even for me. Time is of the essence.

Taking a deep breath, I morph into Lelouch again and hit the mouse. A picture of an amusement park appears on the screen of the laptop, but I face the camera. In the park, there's a white haired man who appears to be in his twenties. He's actually fairly handsome, save for the chainsaw in his hands. It's that bit of machinery that alerts me that he must be Mao. C.C. is lying on the ground, shot full of bullet holes and bleeding horribly. Being immortal and all, that must be incredibly agonizing for her to go through.

"Mao!" I address him, gaining his full attention.

"Lelouch! You're too late! C.C. is coming with me! She chose me over you, Lelouch! You will never get her back!"

I have to say something that'll irritate him. "Mao, do you really think C.C. is her real name?" It's a long shot, but it works. He freezes, a look of shock on his face. "I know her real name, Mao. I know more about her than you ever will."

"Is that true, C.C?" he whimpers, looking to her desperately. "It's not true, is it? Why, C.C! Why did you tell him and not me?"

I have to get him angry, let him face that he's lost. I can't believe I'm doing this. "I know all of her, Mao. I know every inch of her, I've felt every inch of her that you will never touch." I do my best to keep the grimace from my face. I'm disgusting myself. "She is mine, Mao. She has given to me what she will never give to you."

"No! Come here! Come here right now, Lelouch! Say that to my face so I can tell if you're telling the truth! Let me see if you're lying!" He rushes at whatever screen I'm using there and thrusts his chainsaw through it. I jump as the screen glitches out, buzzing and flashing.

Lelouch is going to have so many questions about this, and I'll have to answer him. What really concerns me is that I wasn't able to stall for very long. Will it be long enough for Lelouch? It'll have to be.

I slowly revert back into myself and I unroll my sleeve. It's a little cold to be wearing short sleeves, but I can bear with it. I'm still thankful I happen to be wearing pants instead of shorts. I take my time taking down the stand and putting everything back into the bag because there's no rush. I should head back and try to get in a few hours of sleep before I have to act awake in class.

That face of the insane geass user won't leave my mind. He's bad news, it isn't hard to tell. Lelouch might take the initiative to kill him while he's there, but at the same time he may not. If he survives, that Mao will be trouble for us.

I don't know how I know. I just do.

* * *

I've said it before and I'll say it again. If this story gets over 6,500 views, I will take requests of another anime to write about. We're almost there! Thank you guys all for reading this! I really am flattered you like my writing! I look forward to your suggestions, and can't wait to announce the anime I will choose. I'm really repetitive with things like this, aren't I. I just want to hear your guys's opinions. Anyway, I've begun to plan the ending to this series. it's about time I do. It may end up more bittersweet than happy, but no tragedy, I swear! I will write with the aim to please.

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	17. Chapter 17

This one's long! It took me two days to type up, so I hope you enjoy it! This chapter is pretty eventful if you ask me, but I wonder if you'll think the same... I left out the whole patricide piece with Suzaku. I hope you don't mind. The chapter was just already so long, and it doesn't really effect Tori or Lulu. Oh, and someone has mentioned her shortened name is too much like her actual name as a princess. Let me point out that very few people outside the royal family know of her existence. Even if they did know of her, they wouldn't know what she looks like or that she prefers to be called Tori. This should clarify at least a little.

Tori: Are you finally going to let me in these conversations?

SnowyNeko: Of course! You're part of the cast!

Lelouch: Welcome to the club.

Shirley: You'll have a blast with the student council!

Rivalz: A pretty girl like you should fit right in!

SnowyNeko: No one likes to be told that by a pervert. :P

Rivalz: Aww, I'm not a pervert.

Lelouch: Liar. You're just as bad as the president.

Milly: Don't put him on my level.

Tori: ...this should be interesting.

SnowyNeko: It always is! Btw, I don't own Code Geass or anything. Tori is my own character, though.

* * *

Nunnally recently learned the art of origami and it's become one of her favorite pastimes. Lelouch is out, God knows where, so I've sat down to spend some quality time with Nunnally. She's just as sweet and innocent as she was back in the day. She carefully folds and creases her square blue paper, and I copy her with my silver square. Already, there are five previous attempts of cranes lying disfigured across the table. In front of Nunnally, there are five crisply perfect paper cranes. I just don't have the knack for it like Nunnally does.

"And done!" She finishes her sixth and I follow in suit. "How did you do this time?" I hold out my metallic colored crane, perfect save for the hooked beak and crumpled wings. She reaches out and takes it in her hands daintily.

"You're improving!" she exclaims, smiling even as her hands graze over the obvious flaws. Even though she can't see it, I smile back. It's hard not to.

I take a sip of my now cold tea. That maid Sayako made it for us earlier, before she left to go shopping. I'm almost out, but when she and Lulu return I expect we'll have dinner. I wonder what it'll be this time. I can't really cook for myself since I've always had servants do it for me. Whenever I showed any interest in learning, they'd always tell me it would be dangerous for a princess to mess with knives and heat. Thankfully, Sayako isn't anything like those Britannian slaves (They say they're working willingly, but they're all slaves to their own desire to get in good with the royal family). She lets me into the kitchen whenever I want and even lets me help out. She seems to appreciate what I do around here.

The door slide open and I turn, anticipating Lulu or Sayako. When it's neither, I bolt to my feet and take a defensive position. It only takes a second for me to fully register who the clapping man is, but when I do I falter. He's still alive!?

"Oh, have we met?" he wonders, first seeing my immediate reaction. Then a chilling grin spreads across his face. "We have, haven't we? We talked through video the other day."

"Tori, who is it?" Nunnally asks, looking towards me.

"Why are you here?" I choke out, voice becoming stronger as I talk. "C.C. isn't in right now, and neither is Lelouch."

He laughs and I cringe. "You were unexpected! I came for Nunnally!" Before I can react, he pulls a gun from his coat and aims it at my half sister. I freeze. He keeps it pointed in her direction as he approaches me. I don't dare flinch, but watch him cautiously. "You'll be useful as well, I think."

He swings his arm and I crumple to the ground, faintly hearing Nunnally's voice from somewhere in the background. The world gradually fades away.

When I come to, I let out a pained groan. What am I sleeping on? I try to bring up my arms to push myself upright and find that I can't. My eyes fly open. What I see is the floor, of where I'm not really sure. I'm tied to something that seems to be a chair bolted into the ground. Has there always been a place like this on school grounds? It kind of looks like a church. But who says I am on school grounds anymore. I don't know how long I was out or what he did with me while I was unconscious.

That's right! He came to our dorm for Nunnally! Where is she? I scan the room, but I appear to be the only one here. I grit my teeth and think. Through the stained glass window I can see the sun is still up. I'm not much hungrier than before, so I can assume I didn't sleep through the night. I couldn't have been out for more than an hour. With both Nunnally and me to take care of, he couldn't have taken us very far. I'm probably still on school grounds, or at least nearby. Good, that means higher chance of people and a higher chance of rescue, but what about Nunnally? And where is Mao?

"I'm right here!" I jerk my head up sharply to see him standing in the doorway, clapping his hands like he had been earlier. What is with him? "I just had to go take care of Nunnally. I won't tell you where. Might I say, you have some exceptional deduction skills like your half brother. Isn't your relationship interesting? You love him, and yet you don't know how he feels. And he's related to you! How about that? The boy you love has the same father as you. That's disgusting! You two have kissed, haven't you? He kissed you, but you didn't reject him. Heaven doesn't look too kindly on things like that, you know?"

"Siblings used to marry all the time," I argue, keeping my tone even. Mao smirks, knowing his hit a nerve in me, and walks past me towards the stained glass. I eye him as he sets up a chessboard and a scale. The scale he hooks up to something, and then turns to face the doors.

Within a short period of time, Lelouch appears. He walks in confidently, determination in his eyes. Even so, his jaw is tight and there's a sort of stiffness about him. I don't need to be able to read his mind to read his mood. He's scared, and he should be.

When he sees me, he stops. "Why is Tori here? Why did you get her involved, too?" His voice comes out with the same authority as when he's dressed as Zero.

"Why don't I tell you about that while we play the game I've prepared?" Mao proposes, motioning to the prepared chessboard. Lelouch approaches without another word, taking his place on the side with the black pieces. Mao faces him with that smile of sureness that serves to intimidate us. "The rules are simple, Lelouch. Every time we take one of our opponent's pieces, we place them on the scale. If the scale tips completely to my side, the bomb goes off. If it tilts all the way to your side, it gets deactivated. Also the same fate is for Tori. Either I shoot her after we watch your beloved Nunnally splatter, or I give you the key to her handcuffs and we all walk away from this with the same number of lives."

I stare at him in horror. There's no way Lelouch can beat Mao at this game, not a chance! With his geass and Lelouch's calculating mind, Mao has already won! I'm sure Lelouch knows this, but it appears he's going to try anyway. He glances at me quickly and I meet his gaze, sending a quick message through my expression.

_I'm rooting for you._

Lelouch makes his first move and Mao begins his game of terror. As they move one piece after the other, Mao starts to talk. It isn't pleasant, either.

"So, how do you feel about your sister, Victoria?" he asks as if he can't read his mind. "I mean, you've already kissed her and all. But don't you think it's wrong that you're sibling? Don't you find that revolting? Not to mention, the parent that you both share is the one you want to kill. Does that not bother you? Are you so twisted beyond belief as to be attracted to your sister?"

"We're only half siblings," Lelouch states in response, moving his king. "And religion left be behind a long time ago."

"Then what about you, Victoria? You didn't answer me when I asked you the same thing earlier."

I scoff, faking the self-assuredness I'm lacking. "That's because you could clearly hear my response."

"But you precious Lulu can't hear what you think. You have to tell him directly." Mao snickers to himself.

"Then I'll say I've never saw him as a brother. We didn't meet until we were four, and no one had told me about our blood relation. When they did, I had already developed a childish crush on him. Does that satisfy you?"

"And will you tell this crush of yours everything?"

"Of course," I venture. He's planning something. The sly fox is always planning. "All in due time."

He laughs louder, causing Lelouch to flinch and knock down a rook. "All in due time? Shouldn't you have told him right when you got it?"

So that's what he's talking about. "I…didn't know how to bring it up. I don't want to seem like a show off."

"How about I tell him, then? About you and C.C?" Mao takes the rook Lelouch knocked over and throws it onto the scale, looking at him as he does so. "Again, you've come up with eleven possibilities of what I may be talking about, and again, one is correct. Your little girlfriend made a deal with C.C. Go ahead and check her left shoulder."

Watching Mao as he does so, he steps over to me. I turn my shoulder towards him and my head away, slightly ashamed of myself. I guess I just wanted something that was only mine for once, something I didn't have to share. But, if it's Lulu, he should know. I can share anything with him. He rolls up my sleeve and takes in the sight of the sparkling red geass symbol.

"Sorry about not telling you," I mumble, eyes cast downwards. He leaves it at that, going back to the board.

"Amazing!" Mao muses, absolutely relishing this. "Your mind is racing about Victoria, and Nunnally, and me, and _still_ criticizing your every move, along with every move you'll make after that. Too bad you have to loose."

The match goes on, Mao taking jabs at Lelouch on every turn. He talks more about me, some about Nunnally, and even some about his mother, who was killed by 'terrorists'. Lelouch's cool fades with each passing minute, the desperation becoming evident in his expression. The sight of it breaks my heart.

And then the last piece.

"Checkmate!" Mao practically sings, tossing the piece to the scale. I stop breathing when the scale tips into the red on Mao's side, and Lelouch losses his balance, calling out for Nunnally. "Now, lets see how her guts spattered before we continue with Ms. Victoria's execution."

A shadow of confusion crosses Mao's face and he assesses whatever's on his screen. Then a look of panic. "What? I was concentrating too hard!"

A form breaks through the stained-glass windows, landing lithely on its feet. It's Suzaku. Before Mao can react, Kururugi's roundhouse kick has him down.

"I am Suzaku Kururugi of the Britannian army. You are under arrest under the accusation of kidnapping and terrorism." He then looks over at me. "Are you okay, Victoria? I hope I haven't failed you as a soldier."

I glower at him. "I told you, it's Tori, and I'm only a student here unless I give you permission to acknowledge me."

"My apologies."

While Suzaku takes care of Mao, I morph into a child version of myself and slip out of the handcuffs. Who needs keys? I immediately revert back as not to draw the soldier's attention. Lelouch helps me up and takes me in his arms. I relax into him, stress gone. From the reaction Mao had, Nunnally must be all right.

"You used geass on yourself so you'd forget Nunnally was safe, didn't you?" I whisper in his ear.

He chuckles. "I think I did. I won't be able to ever do that again."

"Hopefully, you won't need to."

* * *

We're passed 6,500 views! That means you guys get to request my next anime to write about! let me know what you want and I'll select at random. I'll let you know who won in the next chapter. Also, I'm thinking of making chapter 18 the last one. I know just how to end it, too. I can't wait to hear from you guys!

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


	18. Chapter 18

Last chapter! I ended it one a lighter note (in my opinion) and am very pleased with it, as I hope you are. Originally, I was going to put them at Euphemia's grave in this scene, but I didn't want to do such a large time skip just to have Euphie dead. Oh, and for the picking my next anime to write about, no one has answered! That's fine by me, honestly. I'll just write about whatever I want to. If you wanna put in a last minute request though, I'll still accept. Okay, now for what you've all been waiting for! Here is how I imagine Victoria vi Britannia! She has deep, emerald green eyes and long red hair. When I say red, I mean like Arianna Grande if you know who that is. She's pretty busty, which is why she often has to deal with perverts. I completely understand that very few people, if any, see her the way I do. Part of the reason I _don't _give descriptions is because I want you to imagine her however you want to.

Tori: I'm not sure I see myself that way.

SnowyNeko: Well you're you. You never see yourself the way others do.

Tori: Yeah, that's probably right.

Lelouch: Why'd you choose red for the hair?

SnowyNeko: I want to see all my characters differently, and I already have characters with black and blonde.

Lelouch: So why not brown?

SnowyNeko: Then she might've ended up too much like me.

Tori: So red.

Milly: It's kinda sad, isn't it? This is the last chapter.

Shirley: Let's have a good-bye party!

Lelouch: Another party?

SnowyNeko: YESSSSS!

Tori: And I can come this time!

Lelouch: Please tell me I won't have to wear another costume...

SnowyNeko: That's right, I have to figure out another outfit for you!

Lelouch: I think I'll sit this one out.

SnowyNeko: *grabs arm* Oh no, you're not going anywhere. This might be the last time we're together as a cast!

Tori: Just accept it, Lulu.

C.C: I'll bring the pizza.

SnowyNeko: Alright! For the last time, I don't own Code Geass or its characters. Enjoy the final chapter!

* * *

An art museum is to be dedicated to Clovis, a memorial if you please. From what I've heard, Euphemia is to be the royal family member there to celebrate its opening. It's fitting. Save for Nunnally, Euphemia and Clovis were about the only ones uncorrupt in my family. That includes Lelouch and me. First of all, we're both fighting against the empire we're a part of. Second, we love each other. Well, I love him and he seems to feel the same way. It still hasn't been cleared up quite yet.

I won't be attending the opening. There's a chance the Black Knights might be moved into action the night of, so I won't even ask if I can go. Even if I did, I wouldn't be permitted to talk with Euphie. The bitter nobles would sit me in the back, in disguise, for the shame of my Japanese mother whom I haven't seen for years.

Since I can't go to his commemorative, Lelouch and I are remembering on our own. We're at the Narita Monument by ourselves. Those related to those who died here, like Shirley, already mourned when the deaths were still fresh. The dead have been buried and the prayers have been said, and now people are going back to their everyday lives. For us, though, those deaths will always be fresh. We caused them, so they will haunt us until we pass. That's just how it is. We chose to come here to mourn the death of Clovis, along with those who died during the battle fought here. This is our repentance, for the sins we have committed and the sins we are bound to commit.

After this, we are not allowed to grieve. Our hearts will have to harden to everything except our goal to achieve it, and our souls will turn to ice. But at least for tonight, we will lament, and we can be at ease.

"I forgot to bring flowers," Lelouch realizes, eying my bouquet. I pluck a few from the bundle and offer them to him, smiling. He takes them and we approach the monument, where there are a few wilting flowers already.

"We're sorry," I whisper, laying my bouquet next to the dying flowers already here. I've never believed in an afterlife, but if one exists I hope they can hear me. We'll make sure that none of them died in vain. We'll create equality and justice, if such ideals have survived. I'm sure Clovis would be proud.

Arms wrap around me from behind and I lean into them. Lelouch rests his chin on my shoulder and we stare at the memorial, silent.

"Lelouch, what do you think of me?" I wonder out of nowhere. He hasn't answered that question yet. I've admitted that I've had a crush on him since childhood, but he's yet to speak up. All he's really said so far is that it doesn't bother him that we're related. I want to hear what he thinks, without a mind reader pressuring us.

He retorts with, "What do you think of me?"

"I've already told you that. I want to hear from you."

"Tell me again," he murmurs, arms tightening. I sigh, but concede.

"I've liked you ever since we met. I've always admired you loyalty and determination, and you were always one of the smartest people I knew. I loved how you protected those you loved with passion, and I still love all those things about you. My feelings haven't changed."

He nuzzles my shoulder and I put my hand over his. We won't get many more chances to act like this, with identities to hide and rebellions to fuel, so we have to make the most of this while we can.

"Did you know," he asks, squeezing my hand, "I could tell you liked me from the first time we met. Your face was flushed, your eyes were wide; you were so cute! Honestly, I thought you'd be a nuisance. I thought you would be like any other girl with a crush, obsessive and obstinate." I recall our first meeting fondly, even though he was as cold as ice back then. He only seemed to warm up after we were told we were siblings, and for a while after that it still seemed fake. "When I was told you were one of my half siblings, I tried to be nice to you. You know, politics. If I got on your good side, it might've come as an advantage to me in the future. It absolutely did."

I smile slightly. Even back then, he adored Nunnally. If something benefitted either of them, it benefitted the other, and vice versa. He always got along with his siblings the best he could. Still, I could see the edge of hatred in his eyes. He knew before his mother's death that this empire and the people who run it are crooked. It took me over a year to melt that hatred when he looked at me.

"When I started spending more time with you instead of ignoring you, I realized you weren't at all how I thought you'd be. You were curious and studied hard, and had the same soft spot for Nunnally as I did. You could carry a legitimate conversation instead of just babbling on about fashion or acting spoiled. Actually, I don't remember you ever mentioning clothes unless you were saying Nunnally looked cute in something.

"By the second year of us knowing each other, I'd come to like you. If I had to choose a time to go back to, those days would be it. You were staying at my mom's villa and we would play in the fields every day. Nunnally was just learning how to walk, and we were just learning how to ride. I had a pony named Charlemagne and you had one named Cleopatra."

I laugh. "We were such little nerds! Cleopatra was my hero, and I can't even remember why. I think I just liked her name."

"That was your response when I asked you why you liked her so much," Lelouch confirms, chuckling. "Cleopatra was faster than my pony, and when I brought that up one time, you said I could ride her if I wanted, anytime. Charlemagne pretty much just sat in the stables after that. He became an overweight beast of laziness. Because of that, you learned how to ride sidesaddle.

"I never really realized just how much I came to like you, though. After mom was murdered…" He pauses, and I let him. As much as I want to hear this, this recap of our history to explain his feelings right now, this subject obviously is hard on him. "…I was preoccupied, to say the least. And then I was sent here with Nunnally as bargaining chips. Suzaku took your place for the most part, but you always stuck in the back of my mind. He became my best friend, and Nunnally's as well, but he was never you. No one was ever you. I thought I'd never see you again, so I engaged my time in my studies and my plans to overthrow the emperor.

"Not that I could ever figure out how I would do it. Without geass, I was still just a Britannian boy with little to no influence except for limited access to the Ashford family. The only real trick I had up my sleeve was my hidden identity as a prince, and that wouldn't do me a lot of good.

"That day at Shinjuku was my lucky day, I guess. I got my geass, gained the Black Knights, and you resurfaced. I didn't realize it was you until the next day, though, when you happened to appear at my school. That's when I grasped just how much I'd missed you. Everything seemed to be going right for me.

"When you found out about C.C, I kissed you so you'd be quiet. I wasn't sure if you still had a crush on me or not, but you'd acted so happy to see I thought it was likely. What surprised me was that I enjoyed it. I thought it might've just been because it was my first kiss, so I tried it again after you caught the cat. I finally began to realize that…Tori?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

I can't keep the smile off my face, nor can I stop myself from whirling around and kissing Lelouch. He accepts my kiss willingly, kissing me back gently. This time, I'm the one to break away.

"I love you, too."

He takes one of the flowers in his hands, a white lily, and tucks it into my hair. "I know you do."

This isn't the end. No, it's not even close. There's so much more we'll have to go through, so many more deaths and battles, physical and emotional ones. We might as well end up as stone by the time this is all over, but we'll have each other throughout it all. Through thick in thin, as the saying goes. It'll be rough, but for now, what does it matter? We're here right now, in each other's arms and smiling.

We're here right now, alive.

* * *

For once, the main character and her lover is _alive_ at the end! I suspect I'm developing a habit of killing my characters off, which I shall be trying to break as I write other stories. Anyway, I loved this series! Tori was a joy to create and I had a blast slipping her into the Code Geass storyline. Isn't her past with Lelouch adorable? Shout out to...lets see...I think...here it is! Shout out to Command Unit...I think that's it, who commented a ton. Thank you for reading! I enjoyed hearing your thoughts on the story. I send my thanks to everyone else who read, commented, followed, or whatever. You guys all rock! I hope to see you reading my other stories in the future!

Till then, Kisses from SnowyNeko! :3 MEOW!


End file.
